Never too late
by SonneDark
Summary: AU. Después de mucho tiempo viviendo juntos como pareja, Lovino y Antonio han decidido separarse debido a los problemas constantes en su relación pero... ¿Es posible que se arrepientan de su decisión?
1. La despedida

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece y bla bla bla, es propiedad de_ Hidekaz Himaruya~~~~_

**Notas:** Este fic es una clara muestra de lo que pasa cuando escuchas muchas canciones de _"Theory of a deadman"_

**Advertencias: **Universo alterno, uso de nombres... y nada más~~

* * *

**Cap 1. La despedida**

Subió las escaleras lentamente, como si cada paso que daba pesara una tonelada, llegó hasta la puerta de la entrada y se paró en seco, observando la puerta de madera del que antes era su piso.

"Quizás no esté" pensó "Quizás esté fuera paseando, o se haya quedado trabajando en la oficina hasta tarde, o…"

No le importaba el motivo, pero quería largarse, no estaba preparado para afrontar su mirada en estos momentos, pero era bastante improbable que no estuviera, ya que le había avisado con antelación por teléfono que se pasaría hoy para…

Decidió no pensar más en ello y hacerlo lo más rápido posible, llamó al timbre un par de veces hasta que le abrieron.

-¡Ah!…hola Lovi… ¡Lovino! -Se corrigió el moreno, se le veía incómodo, sobre todo después de haber cometido aquel pequeño fallo debido a la costumbre.

-Hola Antonio…vengo a por mis cosas -Intentó parecer lo más sereno posible, aunque en su interior había una tormenta de emociones.

-Sí, claro… -El español le invitó a pasar- ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar o…?

-No, no hace falta, sé donde están, las preparé la última vez que estuve aquí.

Antonio parecía no saber dónde meterse y no paraba de dar vueltas de aquí para allá. Por su parte, Lovino se dirigió a la habitación que ambos compartían anteriormente, hacía ya dos meses que no pasaba por allí y, sin embargo, nada había cambiado. Miró con nostalgia los cuadros de las paredes, la mayoría hechos por él, aunque eran bastante feos, Antonio no había querido quitarlos, ni siquiera después de la…ruptura.

"¿Cómo hemos llegado a este punto?" Se preguntó "Supongo que al fin y al cabo éramos demasiado distintos…" Con este último pensamiento, abrió el armario del dormitorio e identificó un par de cajas que dejó tiempo atrás, las cogió y se marchó dando un último vistazo a la habitación. Nada, ya no había nada de él en aquella casa, si bien los cuadros eran suyos, no había indicios de que él viviera allí. Tras estos pensamientos unas lágrimas acariciaron suavemente sus mejillas. Tantas cosas pasadas…ya fueran buenas o malas, pero siempre estando juntos…

"Aunque al final ganaron las cosas malas…"

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey y volvió al salón principal. Antonio estaba sentado en el sofá y con la vista fija en la mesita, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. El italiano observó detenidamente su aspecto, sin lugar a dudas, no tenía la vitalidad que solía rodearle y sus facciones dejaban entrever un cariz de tristeza, para nada común en el rostro del español. Dio un carraspeo para llamarle la atención.

-¡Ah!- Se levantó del sofá rápidamente - ¿Ya has terminado? ¿Son muchas cosas? ¿Quieres que te ayude a cargarlas? – Preguntó sin pausas, estaba evidentemente nervioso.

-Sí, he terminado y no, no son muchas cosas…no te preocupes- Respondió el italiano tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Entonces, Antonio le miró a los ojos con un claro semblante de tristeza. En todo el rato que llevaba allí no habían cruzado las miradas ni un solo momento, fue en ese instante en que Lovino se dio cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos esos ojos verdes esmeralda. Se quedaron un rato así, sin decir una palabra, hasta que el italiano decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

-Y…ya… ¿ya estás saliendo con alguien?- Nada más preguntar, se arrepintió ¿¡Qué demonios hacia preguntando eso! ¿Era idiota?- ¡Nada, perdona! No es de mi incumbencia y…

-No, todavía no -contestó Antonio con una pequeña media sonrisa. Lovino no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado por la respuesta del español y sentirse rastrero por eso mismo- ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Yo sigo…sigo solo…- respondió con un hilo de voz, la conversación estaba adquiriendo un tono cada vez más embarazoso por lo que finalmente, decidió cortarla por lo sano -Bueno, creo que debería irme -Simuló mirar la hora.

-¿Ya has encontrado piso? –Preguntó el español, curioso.

-No…todavía estoy buscando, así que estoy de acoplado en el piso de mi hermano y su novio -Dio un suspiro e hizo una mueca- Y la verdad es que… ¡No lo soporto!

Antonio dio una pequeña risotada. Dios, hacía tanto que no lo veía reír…frenó el fuerte impulso de abrazarle. No. No podía hacer eso, ¡ni tan siquiera debería pensarlo! ¡Maldita sea! Era demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

_Demasiado tarde…_

Además, fue él el que puso fin a la relación ¿o no? Por lo tanto debería de tenerlo ya más que superado y no tener ese tipo de estúpidos impulsos.

-Pues…adiós – Se despidió mientras avanzaba hacia la salida.

-Adiós…

Ya fuera, se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y salió del portal, su coche estaba aparcado bastante cerca, así que no tardó en llegar a él, abrió el maletero, guardó las cajas y se metió en el coche. Ya está. No podía más…

El italiano rompió a llorar de forma vergonzosa, qué más da, dentro del coche no lo vería nadie y lo necesitaba.

Le dolía tanto. Maldita sea… ¡Todo era culpa suya! Por su culpa, ya no vería nunca más a Antonio, ya no volvería a despertarse con él a su lado, ni comerse los deliciosos desayunos que el español le preparaba, tampoco volvería a sentir sus besos, sus abrazos, ni tan siquiera oír sus empalagosas palabras.

-Es demasiado tarde…- Dijo entre sollozos.

* * *

Continuará~


	2. Recuerdos

**Cap 2. Recuerdos **

En cuanto divisó la calle donde estaba el piso de su hermano, se dispuso a buscar aparcamiento, pero como parece que Dios está en su contra, estaba todo petado de coches, así que, ¡a aparcar la leche de lejos se ha dicho!

Encontró aparcamiento a seis manzanas del maldito piso, aparcó rápidamente, con la mala suerte de darle al coche de atrás.

-Jodeeeer…que asco de todo…-Exclamó disgustado y se miró en el espejo del retrovisor, tenía un aspecto horrible, sobre todo los ojos, los cuales estaban rojos de haber estado llorando tanto. Se los frotó para ver si la cosa mejoraba algo, pero seguían igual. Bueno, quizá con el largo camino que le quedaba para llegar a casa andando se le aclaraban un poco.

Salió del coche, sin prisas, y abrió el maletero para coger las cajas, ya estaba harto de ellas, pero que remedio, de hecho, ni se acordaba de que era lo que tenía dentro, ya le echaría un vistazo más adelante.

Mientras caminaba hacia el piso, no pudo evitar pensar en Antonio ¿Qué habría estado haciendo en estos dos meses después de que él se fuera de casa? Cuando le vio no parecía derrochar felicidad precisamente, se le notaba abstraído y cuando cruzaron las miradas, si bien sus ojos seguían siendo tan bonitos como antes, no le brillaban como siempre.

Comenzó a preocuparse ¿Y si no estaba bien? ¿Y si no se cuidaba? Ya no le tenía a él para cuidarlo…Aunque quizás el cuidado fuera él… ¡Pero eso no importaba! El caso es que estaba solo…

Encima, no podía preguntarle a nadie sobre su estado, porque los únicos amigos que conocía del español, le caían mal.

"Estúpidos Francis y Gilbert, seguro que en cuanto sepan que Antonio está libre, se lo llevan de copas para emborracharlo y aprovecharse de él. ¡Seguro!." Pensaba enfadado.-Capullos pervertidos…-Murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

Demonios…pensar en esos dos le había puesto de mal humor, y ahora como si no fuera suficiente, tenía que aguantar al macho patatas en casa.

Por fin, llegó al portal y llamó al telefonillo, enseguida contestó la voz de su estúpido hermano menor.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Pues quién va a ser idiota?

-¡Hola hermano! ¿Sabes qué? hoy por poco me atropella un coche y…

-Deja de contarme tu vida y ábreme…

-¡Ah! Claro…

El italiano menor le abrió la puerta y Lovino pudo entrar dando un pequeño empujón a la puerta. Antes de subir, se volvió a mirar en el espejo de la entrada, sus ojos seguían rojos, pero con la subnormalidad de Feliciano seguro que ni se daba cuenta.

Se adentró en el ascensor ya que el piso en cuestión estaba en la quinta planta y, la verdad, no había muchas ganas de subir las escaleras con las cajas encima…Cuando salió del ascensor vio que Feliciano le saludaba desde la puerta.

-¿Qué tal han ido las cosas?- Preguntó con una gran sonrisa en los labios -¿Habéis vuelto?

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo quieres que volvamos?- Exclamó alterado, si no tuviera las manos ocupadas le sacudiría por idiota- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

-¡No, no! ¡Claro que no, hermano!- Xomenzó a negar con las manos nervioso- Es solo que…estaba convencido de que bastaría con que os vierais para reconciliaros…

-¡Cómprate un cerebro, idiota! ¡Las cosas no se solucionan tan fácilmente! ¡De hecho, hay veces que no se solucionan y punto!- Le estaban entrando ganas de llorar, joder ¡No quería hablar de este tema! ¿Era tan difícil de comprender? Ah, claro, que Feliciano era tonto…

-Pero…hermano…yo no creo que sea algo imposible de arreglar…

-¿Y tú que sabrás? ¡No sabes una mierda, así que cállate ya!- Antes de que el otro pudiera contestar, le dio un empujón para que se apartara de la entrada, salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de invitados que estaba utilizando temporalmente y pegó un portazo.

"Joder ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que como él es feliz todos tenemos que estar felices? Que se vaya a su puto mundo Disney y me deje tranquilo ya…es odioso…"

Dejó las cajas encima de su cama, se sentó en ella e intentó abrirlas…Para que mentir, el odioso era él, si Feliciano hubiera estado en su lugar, con Antonio no habría pasado nada, y, si por algún casual, algo se torciera, seguro que lo solucionaba con su "encantadora" personalidad. Eso era imposible para él…

En la primera caja solo habían objetos sin interés, cuadernos usados del trabajo, libros con más polvo que el cerebro de Feliciano, una cámara rota… ¿Qué leches hacía guardando una cámara rota? Dio un pequeño suspiro y se acercó a la otra caja.

Al principio solo encontraba objetos del estilo de la anterior caja, pero hubo uno que le llamó bastante la atención. Era un álbum de fotos que no le sonaba para nada, así que probablemente fuera del español. Sabía que si lo miraba, se iba a arrepentir, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya lo había abierto.

Todas las fotos tenían una pequeña descripción, al principio solo había fotos del moreno, paso las páginas y finalmente se vio a sí mismo en el álbum, la mayoría fotos en las que no miraba a la cámara directamente o en las que ni siquiera sabía que estaba siendo fotografiado. Estaba todo, cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos, cuando pintaron las paredes de las habitaciones, había fotos incluso de ellos colgando los cuadros. El italiano no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, presa de la nostalgia. Siguió pasando de página hasta que se detuvo en seco. Los ojos se le aguaron ligeramente, menudo día llevaba, con tanta llorera…Pero no podía evitarlo, sobre todo después de ver una foto en la que aparecía él durmiendo, con una pequeña descripción llena de corazoncitos cursis, tan típicos del mayor, la frase era tan simple y sin embargo…

_Mi niño soñando (con tomates seguramente xD) ¿No es monísimo? lo amo tanto~"_

-Maldito español cursi...- susurró sin dejar de sonreír tristemente.

* * *

Ala, lo dejo aquí porque soy mala persona :D

El próximo capi será seguramente un flashback~~

Ahora voy a contestar los reviews que me hace ilusión xD

**lonely:** ¡Nooo! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Tú sabes que tus historias son mi alimento! "llora". Bueno, yo intentaré continuar, lo que soy un poco lenta =_= .¡Gracias por leer honey! :3

**Reira-chan:** Pues sí, era lógico u_u, es que estos italianos menstrualosos...(?)"suspira". Que se vuelvan a juntar dependerá de las circunstancias jojojo"huye" ¡ah, si! ¡gracias por leer ^^! "vuelve a huir"

**Atsun** "Le da un tranquilizante". Si...supongo que seria bonito 8D..."indirecta esquivada" ¿Intensa? vaya, no lo había pensado...me gusta esa palabra...intenso..."mira al horizonte" intenso...(xD). Thanks for reading!

**Nyu17:** Todos lo sabemos darling "se hace la interesante" Se separaron porque a Antonio le olian los pies a queso y pues eso no se puede aceptar =_= nah es coña xD ya se sabrá~¡Muchas gracias por leer! "baila"

**yami:** A mi también me encantan ^^ pero quería algo un poco más agridulce~~ (nah, en realidad solo quería hacer sufir a Lovi porque soy muy mala xD).Por supuesto que seguiré ò_ó lo que necesito tiempo...soy descendiente de tortugas :D. Gracias por leer! x3

¡Espero que os haya gustado el capi! y si no...¡Acepto golpes, tomatazos, gallinas caníbales y todo lo que tengais a mano! 8D


	3. El encuentro

Ahora la historia da un cambio y se centra en el pasado, francamente, no sé cuantos capítulos durarán los flashbacks, espero que no muchos xD…porque si no, perderemos el hilo de la historia OwO…En fin, no os olvidéis de la trama principal por favor xD.

* * *

**Cap 3. El encuentro.**

Fue cuando su hermano se quiso independizar que Lovino se dio cuenta de que tenía que reaccionar cuanto antes…

El italiano menor declaró que ya había comenzado a trabajar y era hora de "volar del nido" Cuando dijo volar hizo hasta el gesto con las manos.

Menudo idiota…

En cualquier caso, convenció a su madre diciendo que se mudaba con unos amigos. Aunque Lovino sabía perfectamente que esos "amigos" se reducían a uno, que no era otro que el macho patatas…

Bah…si el idiota de Feliciano quería desgraciarse la vida viviendo con tal sujeto, que así lo hiciera, él ya había intentado separarlos anteriormente y no obtuvo éxito, que se las apañaran…

Aunque se hiciera el indiferente ante el tema, la verdad es que se sentía un poco dolido…Pero solo un poco…Es que…Feliciano había tenido mucha suerte, pues encontró trabajo inmediatamente después de terminar de estudiar, y lo más importante, alguien lo suficientemente confiable como para poder compartir piso. Él, como juguete de tortura preferido por Dios, no había encontrado ningún tipo de trabajo relacionado con lo que había estudiado y por lo tanto, seguía buscando sin descanso, pero el hecho de no trabajar, significaba que no ganaba pasta, y sin pasta no hay posibilidades de poderse independizar. Este hecho no paraba de angustiar a Lovino día tras día…

Hasta que ocurrió…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Aquella mañana había ido a una entrevista de trabajo a otra ciudad. No fue especialmente bien, y recibió el típico "ya le llamaremos" que estaba harto de oír. Cuando salió del edificio donde le hicieron la entrevista, enfadado, le dio una patada a una lata, con tantas ganas, que la lata acabó dándole fuertemente en la cabeza a un capullo que tenía la necesidad de ponerse en medio justo en el momento inoportuno. El chico en cuestión, dejó caer todos los papeles que tenía al suelo y se puso las manos en la cabeza como signo de que le había dolido bastante.

"Pero será exagerado el tío…" Pensó Lovino acercándose al joven de los papeles –Oye ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó mientras le ayudaba a recoger los papeles caídos "La verdad, me da igual pero siempre hay que preguntar…"

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, tengo la cabeza dura- Rió ligeramente ante el último comentario y levantó la mirada del suelo- No te preocupes.

El desconocido tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y la piel canela. Los ojos, en cambio, eran de un color verde bastante bonito… ¡Espera! No, no… ¡demonios! ¿Qué hacía pensando eso? Bueno…los hombres también podían tener los ojos bonitos…Pero se le hacía raro fijarse en eso…

Le dio los papeles que había recogido del suelo. Después de que este se lo agradeciera, se despidió con la mano y el chico se fue rápidamente, parecía que tenía prisa…

Bah, como si le importara…

¿Y ahora qué podía hacer? No le apetecía coger el coche y volver a casa…ya que había hecho todo el camino de una ciudad a otra, pues aprovechaba y se daba una vuelta, a lo mejor se encontraba alguna tienda interesante…

Y así se pasó toda la mañana paseando de tienda en tienda hasta que el hambre le quiso dar el coñazo, miró a su alrededor, estaba en una calle principal, en la cual había una gran plaza y estaba bastante concurrida, supuso que por allí tendría que haber una cafetería o alguna pastelería por cojones, así que se dedicó a buscar por los alrededores. Le llamó la atención un sitio que parecía una cafetería…o algo parecido…En la entrada había una especie de decorado de formas bastantes extravagantes ¿Dónde se ha visto un tomate gigante en una puerta de entrada? Aunque no le disgustaba…

Se acercó a la cafetería…parecía cerrada. Abrió la puerta y entró lentamente, no había nadie…

-¿Hola…? ¿Está abierto?- Preguntó al aire, seguía sin aparecer nadie…hasta la barra estaba vacía…

Decidió irse, le empezaba a dar mal rollo, cuando estaba a punto de salir, escuchó un fuerte ruido de cacerolas al suelo que lo cagó vivo…

-¡Buenos días!- Apareció un chico de debajo de la barra con una cacerola en la mano- ¡Perdón! No me había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado…

Aquel chico le sonaba…sobretodo los ojos...Se quedó un rato pensativo… ¡Claro! ¡El chico de antes! ¿Sería el mismo?

-Buenas…- Contestó el italiano y se acercó a la barra.

-¿Vienes por lo del puesto de trabajo? –Preguntó entonces el moreno mientras dejaba la cacerola en la mesa.

-¿Qué…?- ¿Había dicho puesto de trabajo?...- No…

-Anda ¿Has venido como cliente? Perdón, perdón- Movía las manos conforme hablaba- Pero…que raro…verás, es que acabo de abrir esta cafetería y aún no tengo "ayudantes" y pues he pensado que venías por eso…además, juraría que en la entrada hay un cartel de "Hoy, solo entrevistas"…

-¿Te refieres a ese que está atrás tuya? – El italiano le señaló con el dedo índice y el moreno se giró para encontrarse con dicho cartel.

-Ay que ver…mira que soy tonto- Se sacudió la cabeza suavemente a la vez que se reía.

"Un poco tonto sí…" Pensó Lovino suspirando.

-¡Ah!- El chico se volvió a girar- ¡Y yo aquí contándote cosas raras, perdona!...Menos mal que me lo has dicho que si no…Un momento que lo pongo y vuelvo…

El moreno recogió el cartel y salió rápidamente de la cafetería para volver con la misma rapidez. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y sonrió anchamente.

-¡Muchas gracias por avisarme! Debido a las molestias ocasionadas ¡Te invito a lo que quieras! ¡Venga, venga! – Se acercó a la barra otra vez para sacar una taza -¿Qué vas a tomar?

El italiano se le quedó mirando en silencio. No paraba de darle vueltas a una idea… ¿Y si trabajaba allí temporalmente? Así, mientras buscaba trabajo, ganaba dinero y podría largarse de casa de una vez por todas…

-¿Podría trabajar yo aquí?- Dijo Lovino interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Ah… ¿Entonces si que habías venido por lo del puesto?

-Bueno, no… ¡pero ahora sí! ¿Puedo o no? Mira, aquí tienes el currículum- Sacó el papel de su maleta, lo tenía a punto pues lo necesitó aquella maldita mañana, y se lo entregó.

-Wau, si que vas rápido ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Comenzó a reír amigablemente y cogió el documento- ¿Quieres tomar algo mientras?

-No, no hace falta- Tenía hambre, pero eso no era lo más importante ahora.

-Venga, hombre un café o algo, que lo hago en un santiamén.

-Está bien…

Mientras el moreno le preparaba dicho café, Lovino comenzó maquinar detenidamente. Si empezaba a trabajar allí, en medio año más o menos conseguiría suficiente dinero para alquilar un piso pequeño en esa ciudad, y al ser esta más grande que la suya, tendría más oportunidades de encontrar trabajo de la carrera que había estudiado…

-Vale, aquí tienes- le sacó del ensimismamiento sirviéndole la taza- De paso voy mirando esto ¿eh?- señaló el documento y seguidamente lo tomó con la mano izquierda, con la otra tenía sujeto un bolígrafo que mordía de vez en cuando.

Lovino tomó la bolsita de azúcar que reposaba al lado de la taza, la abrió y la echó entera en su café, después tomó la cuchara y lo removió suavemente. Pegó un sorbo y se sorprendió.

-¿Qué lleva este café?- Preguntó extrañado.

-¿Eh? Nada especial ¿por qué? –Desvió la mirada del papel para dirigirse al italiano.

-Ah, por nada…está…está bueno…- Bueno no, buenísimo ¿Y decía que no le había echado nada?

-Ja, ja ¡Muchas gracias! –Parecía feliz ante el comentario y le dedicó una gran sonrisa para instantáneamente volver la mirada al papel –Bueno, Lovino Vargas, puedes empezar a trabajar mañana mismo.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya está? ¿Así de rápido? – Al ver la afirmación del moreno no pudo evitar una grata sensación de satisfacción.

-Mi nombre es Antonio- Levantó el brazo y se lo acercó para estrecharle la mano- De ahora en adelante soy tu jefe ¡Encantado!

El italiano le observó con detenimiento, hasta que finalmente le estrecho la mano y con una tímida sonrisa le contestó.

-Igualmente…

* * *

"Se esconde tras un escudo" Lo sé, lo sé, a mí tampoco me ha gustado el capi xD, pero era necesario para comenzar con la serie de flashbacks ;_;

Y encima, este capítulo no ha sido triste para nada xD, (aunque si nos paramos a pensar en lo que pasará en el futuro da penita :3) en cualquier caso, un poco de alegría para nuestras vidas que si no nos vamos a volver emo xDD

Bueno, ahora toca contestar a vuestros hermosos, preciosos y maravillosos reviews, os quiero tanto por pasaros por aquí "llora de alegría" ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!

**Lonelyandsad. Whisper :** ya…pobre Lovi "se hace la buena pero se gira a otro lado y empieza a reír macabramente (?)" ya habrá tiempo para llorar wajajajaja! (Jo, como me gusta ser mala xD) jajajaja si Toño estuviera soltero y triste yo también me lo llevaría para consolarlo "cara de pervertida" ¡vamos a emborracharnos! (lol)

**HanaHakiruHyuga:** Lo sé, soy mala xD… ah, OwO h-has llamado a mi fic de formas muy bonitas ;_; no me esperaba eso "llora" la verdad es que los hago tan cortos porque tengo pánico de que los lectores se aburran al leer uno largo y- y…este capi también ha sido corto…lo siento ;_;…en cualquier caso, de ahora en adelante prometo hacer capis más largos…¡lo prometo! "alza el puño"

Ps: lo sé x3

Pss: yo también odio verlo triste, pero al mismo tiempo me gusta (¿?)

Psss: No lo es :3 (al menos en el "presente" jejejeje no digo nada más ~)

**Atsun:** Yo en realidad no quiero hacer elementos cómicos xD, pero es que Lovi es como es…debería convertirse en humorista (?). La verdad es que…creo que soy tan mala con él porque siempre que veo algo PrusiaxRomano me cabreo de una forma bastante extraña (¿) y pues es mi pequeña venganza xD~ Woah! Esa oferta….es mucha oferta….me lo pensaré x3 (como me gusta hacer sufrir a las personas xD) ò/ó ¡y-yo no soy buena! Soy mala! Mala, mala! "mira a otro lado" */*

**Reira-chan:**¡Oh no! Has descubierto mi propósito secreto! OwO nah, es broma ¡no os cortéis las venas, niños! Venazos emos malos, muy malos! xD Feli tiene un genio en su interior….muy interior xD gracias por leer! X3

**Enny-chan:** Así me gusta xD Sonne= maldad pura xD . Gracias por leer! *-*

**aamk:** Es que yo creo que si Feli estuviera en Disney sería muy feliz xD "se lo imagina corriendo por el prado con canción alegre de fondo" aquí está la conti x3 gracias por leer -^^-

**maestro jedi:** Jejejeje ^^ yo en realidad creo que Lovi no es tan difícil de manejar, solo hay que buscar la parte de tu ser que está amargada con el mundo y sacarla a luz xD . No creo que le saque lo mejor…en otro fic me dijeron que Lovi les caía mal xD así que los dejaremos en ni lo mejor ni lo peor xD, gracias por comentar!

**sweet-sweet-yami :** jajaja ya me imagino a Dios entregando cerebros xD y Feli llega el último y pregunta "¿y mi cerebro?" a lo que Dios responde "para ti no tengo, hijo" y Feli "nyoron~~ ;_;" xDDDD ¡Vamos a llorar todos juntos con Lovi! Vale, no he tardado 6 meses "suspira tranquila" menos mal xD Waa ¿tu también eres descendiente de tortugas? *-* hermana tortuga! "la abraza (¿)"

PD: yo quiero que Toño me escriba cosas cursis también, aunque sea en la cara mismo xD.

**McBlake:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado -^^- con eso me doy por satisfecha completamente ^O^/ , ya ….las cosas agridulces están ricas (¿) por eso hice este fic (¿?) Bueno, aún no se sabe lo que pasará en el futuro, de hecho, estamos en el pasado xD, pero todo a su debido tiempo x3~

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado…En fin, me voy a estudiar la maldita mitología griega donde to' dios se suicida xD ¡Sonne os desea un buen día! xD tralalí~


	4. Confusiones

Siento la tardanza…se acerca el fin de curso y estoy algo así como petada de exámenes xD…

Aggg, maldita sea, como me cuesta encontrar el titulo apropiado…por eso quedan tan cutres xD

En fin, no me enrollo y aquí tenéis el capi x3

(Que conste que sigue siendo flashback)

* * *

**Cap 4. Confusiones**

Le bastó un día para notar que el español era idiota…

Una semana para que, enfadado, le diera el primer cabezazo en el estomago… (El primero de muchos que le daría en adelante…)

Y por último, bastaron apenas dos meses y medio para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente colado por su jefe…

Maldita sea…

¿Cuándo empezó todo? No tenia ni idea, él solo sabia que no era culpa suya, fue culpa de Antonio y su jodida personalidad encantadora…En algún momento dado, dejó de verlo como un jefe para verlo como un compañero, mas tarde lo comenzó a ver como un buen amigo y al final…

Joder. A Lovino no le hacia ninguna gracia todo esto. A él jamás le había atraído un hombre, jamás de los jamases, él no era como su hermano. Además ¿Qué pasaría si el español se enteraba y lo rechazaba? O peor, lo comenzaba a evitar…En los casi tres meses que llevaban trabajando juntos, conocía bien a Antonio, no era de extrañar, se pasaban el día juntos, y sabía que era una persona muy liberal…Pero una cosa era tener un punto de vista sobre algo y otra muy diferente vivirlo personalmente.

Así que no sabia como reaccionaria si se lo decía. Igualmente no pensaba hacerlo…ni de coña, vamos…

-¿Qué haces?

Al estar absorto en sus pensamientos se pegó un buen susto cuando el moreno le tocó el hombro por detrás.

-¡N-nada!... ¡es decir!...Estoy recogiendo, idiota, que es hora de cerrar…

El moreno ni se inmutó ante el insulto, ya estaba acostumbrado, y miró la hora en el reloj que tenia en su muñeca.

-Pues es verdad… ¡Que rápido se me ha pasado el tiempo hoy! Será porque hoy ha venido mucha gente… ¡Los sábados son lo mejor de lo mejor, Ja, ja, ja!- mientras el español hablaba y reía, comenzó a recoger las sillas ayudando al italiano, el cual se quedó en silencio.

-Oye, Lovino ¿Vas a hacer algo especial esta noche? Había pensado que podríamos ir a tomar algo- dijo entonces el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba para nada y su corazón se puso a latir como loco…Joder ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso? ¡Que tampoco era para tanto! Era solo una invitación para tomar unas copas, unas simples e inocentes copas…

Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle, el español volvió a hablar.

-Es que he quedado con unos amigos y me gustaría que te vinieras…

Ah…

Eso era bastante diferente…

Maldito español lioso de los cojones. ¡Ya podría haber avisado antes! Se había puesto nervioso para nada…

El castaño se lo pensó…No solía llevarse bien con la gente…pero si eran amigos de Antonio no podían ser tan malos… ¿verdad?

-Vale…pero no puedo beber, después tengo que irme en coche…-Lovino se cruzó de brazos, no era el tipo de persona que cumplía la ley, de hecho, conducía como un loco…Pero pasaba de palmarla por conducir como una cuba…

-¿Y porque no duermes en mi piso? ¡A mi no me importa! ¡Vamos a divertirnos, por un día no pasa nada!

El italiano tenia los ojos que se le caían de las orbitas ¿Qué estaba diciendo este hombre? La palabra "mi piso" no paraba de resonar en su cabeza… ¿Dormir juntos? ¿¡Dormir juntos!

-Por supuesto, seré yo el que duerma en el sofá, para algo eres el invitado- aclaró en moreno

-Yo…- ¿Y ahora como se negaba? No podía hacerlo sin que sonara extraño…- Está bien…

-¡Genial!- el español sonrió feliz mientras le acariciaba el cabello al menor- ¡Venga! Terminamos de cerrar y nos vamos.

Dicho y hecho, una vez terminaron se pusieron los abrigos y después de apagar las luces salieron del local. Lovino se acomodó la bufanda, el frío ya estaba haciéndose notar…Al fin y al cabo se acercaba el invierno…

-¿Sueles andar, Lovino?

-No, suelo volar, idiota…anda que… ¡Pues claro que ando!

-¡No, no! Me has malentendido, quería decir que si estás acostumbrado a andar largas distancias.

-Yo que sé… ¿A que viene eso?

-Es que donde vamos está un poco lejos y como encontrar aparcamiento es prácticamente imposible por allí …pues vamos andando…aunque si no quieres cojo el coche y…

-Vale, vale, lo he pillado…y no me importa, venga, va…- le hizo el gesto de que avanzara con la mirada y el español retomó el camino seguido por el italiano.

Caminaron el silencio. Lovino no sabia que decir, se le daba fatal comenzar las conversaciones…pero como el moreno también estaba callado decidió decir algo.

-¿Y quienes son esos amigos tuyos?

Antonio tardó en contestar y miró al cielo… ¿Es que no podía ser como una persona normal y mirar por donde andaba? Si se metía una hostia se reiría en su cara…

-Son unos antiguos compañeros del instituto- dijo el moreno volviendo la vista por donde andaba- Son muy simpáticos aunque un poco raros…

"Pues como tú" pensó el italiano pero se calló.

-Uno está obsesionado consigo mismo y el otro está más salido que el pico de una plancha. Bueno, ya les conocerás no hay prisa.

-Hablando de prisa… ¿A qué hora has quedado? Estamos andando muy lento…

-Pues a las diez y media…

-¿Y qué hora es?

-Sobre las once…

-¿Tú estás tonto? ¡Llegamos tarde! ¡Ve más rápido!

-¡Tranquilo! Yo siempre llego tarde, además, ya sabes lo que dicen ¡Mas vale tarde que nunca!

-Si sigues así perderás amigos…

-Me basta con los que tengo.

Con este ultimo comentario, el moreno le miró fijamente a los ojos del italiano, como dando a entender que él se encontraba entre los amigos que "le bastaban"

-A-… ¡acelera un poco al menos, a este paso de tortuga llegaremos en una semana!

-Pues las tortugas son geniales~~

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron por fin al puñetero bar y entraron. Dentro, el ambiente era mucho más cálido. Lovino se quitó el abrigo presa del calor y se fijó en que el español hacía lo mismo mientras se acercaba a la esquina de la barra.

-Ven, Lovino, están allí- comentó el moreno mientras señalaba a dos hombres que bebían a la vez que reían como locos.

-¡Hombre, Antonio!- exclamó uno de los hombres, tenía el pelo plateado y los ojos rojos…menuda pinta más extraña seguramente llevaba lentillas…-¡Por fin llegas! Joder, ¡mira que eres tardón!

-Ey, mon ami- esta vez era el otro hombre el que hablaba, rubio y con ojos azules…Al menos era más normalito…-¿Quién es esa cosita adorable con la que vienes?

No se estaría refiriendo a él…

-Ah, él es Lovino…ya sabéis, mi compañero de trabajo- respondió Antonio.

Pues si, se referían a él…

El rubio pareció caer en la cuenta de algo y declaró con una cara de pervertido que le asustó

-Oye, pues si que es mono, si…

¿A que demonios había venido eso? Retiraba lo de que era "más normalito".

Como respuesta, el español tan solo rió un poco y se acercó a ellos. Lovino le siguió con cautela…Genial, ya comenzaba a sentirse incómodo…Bien empezamos…

-Ah- Antonio se giró hacia él- ellos son Gilbert- señaló al peliplateado- y Francis- señaló al rubio con cara de pervertido sexual, los amigos del español saludaron cordialmente y él les correspondió el saludo…mientras se sentaba lo más lejos posible de ellos.

Aunque eso no fue suficiente para que no le molestaran, ya que nada más sentarse los tíos raros le comenzaron a hacer una especie de interrogatorio…encima el tono con el que preguntaban era de lo más desagradable…como si le estuvieran vacilando…Enfadado, decidió ignorarlos y pedir algo de beber, mientras, Antonio no paraba de reír y charlar con sus colegas…Maldito español… ¿Por qué no le hacía caso? Sintiéndose desplazado, se concentró en su bebida durante toda la noche, bebió, y bebió y volvió a beber…

Mmm…dulce licor de manzana…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Tus amigos son gilipollas…-comentó el italiano ebrio a punto de caerse al suelo.

-¿Estás borracho, Lovino?- El moreno le tomó del brazo antes de que cayera.

Ya habían salido del bar, y los amigos de Antonio se fueron a gandulear por donde fuera. El frío viento nocturno le despejaba un poco, pero no bastaba…Se sentía extraño. Era consciente de si mismo pero no podía evitar tambalearse…Pues si, estaba como una cuba…

Pero eso no significaba que lo fuera a reconocer…

-¡No lo estoy, idiota!- el español le miraba desconfiado, encima el hecho de que se le trabara la lengua al hablar no ayudaba mucho…

-¿Seguro…? La verdad es que has estado bebiendo bastante, pensé que aguantabas bien el alcohol y por eso no te detuve…quizás debería haberlo hecho…

-¿Y de quien es la culpa de que haya estado bebiendo tanto?

-¿Eh?- Antonio puso cara de confusión y, después de pensarlo un rato, dijo finalmente- No sé…

-¡Pues tuya! ¡Me has dejado marginado mientras rajabas con tus _estúpidos_ amigos! ¡No vuelvo a salir contigo ni de coña!

-No digas eso, porfa- el moreno parecía disgustado y aligero un poco la presión que ejercía sobre su brazo, que aun lo tenia agarrado- Te juro que no volverá a pasar, no lo he hecho a propósito…de verdad…

Oh no…ya le estaba poniendo ojitos…

-Vale, vale…-el italiano miró hacia abajo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- ¡Pero con tus amigos no!- se arrepintió de sus palabras nada más soltarlas, joder, incluso borracho se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho sonaba a que quería estar a solar con él…

-¡No hay problema! ¡Nos lo podemos pasar muy bien solos!

O el alcohol le afectaba al cerebro…o eso había sonado muy mal…

-L-llévame a casa, anda…- Eso también sonaba mal ¿¡Qué demonios pasaba hoy que malpensada con todo!

Ante la afirmación de Antonio, retomaron el camino. Pero como no paraba de tambalearse, el español le tuvo que tomar de la mano y conducirle, no opuso resistencia ya que no estaba en condiciones…además, el tacto tan suave y calentito que le propinaba la mano de su jefe era muy agradable…demasiado agradable como para negarse…(Aunque ni borracho lo reconocería, literalmente hablando…)

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya habían llegado a la residencia del español, Lovino, nada más entrar, se dirigió al salón lentamente, que estaba pasando la entrada, y se tiró en el sofá cerrando los ojos, sin importarle lo que le pudiera decir el mayor.

-Ey, Lovino, que se supone que soy yo el que duerme el sofá- oyó como se reía mientras lo sacudía para desperezarlo.

-Déjame en paz…

Sintió como dejaban de tocarlo y escuchó un suspiro…De pronto, el hecho de que le cogieran en plan princesita le hizo abrir lo ojos de golpe.

-¿¡Q-Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo! ¡Bájame!- gritó alterado intentado zafarse.

-No. Eres mi invitado y no duermes en el sofá, así de simple.- el español le miró fijamente dejándole sin habla… y lo condujo hacia lo que era su dormitorio. Joder…sentía que le iba a dar un infarto en cualquier momento ¿Por qué Antonio le hacia pasar por eso? ¿Es que no veía que le daba vergüenza o qué?

Cuando llegó al lado de la cama, le reposó suavemente en ella y se dirigió a un armario.

-Te presto un pijama ¿vale?- declaró a la vez que revolvía en los cajones.

"Maldita sea…haz lo que quieras ya, pero déjame tranquilo…" pensó el menor mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba su jefe…Cada vez estaba más mareado y solo quería dormir la mona de una puñetera vez…

Pasaron unos instantes y sintió un peso en el otro extremo de la cama.

-Ey, Lovino… ¿ya estás durmiendo?

…A tomar por saco.

El italiano se levantó de improviso, y tomó al mayor del brazo con fuerza, después, lo posicionó debajo de él agarrándole de los brazos sin permitir que se moviera. La cara del español era de completa confusión y antes de que pudiera decir nada acercó sus rostros y lo besó…así, sin más…el moreno no opuso resistencia, pero tampoco le correspondió al beso, estaba más bien…inmóvil…como una estatua. El italiano se separó de el y le soltó de los brazos, aunque seguía encima de él, viendo el silencio del mayor, se dispuso a continuar con la faena, pero sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban de pronto y cayó rendido, antes de perder completamente la consciencia, pudo oír algunos balbuceos nerviosos del mayor.

Como se iba a liar la cosa mañana…

* * *

Continuará x3

Juer, escribiendo esto me he dado cuenta de que el romanticismo no es lo mío xD ¡Igual me esforzaré! "pose de lucha"

**Antes de nada… ¡¿De que leches puede haber estudiado Lovi? ¡No se me ocurre nada! xD "pide ayuda desesperada"**

Weno, ahora…¡A contestar hermosísimos reviews! 8D

**We. Don't. Dream. Black:** A mi también me gusta Antonio xD, este capi es algo más largo, pero he tardado en actualizar :_:…maldito instituto…en fin, espero que te guste el capi 8D!

**KasakiChan:** Me alegro de que te guste, weno, aun no sale el motivo por el que se separan…y no se cuanto va a tardar en aparecer dicho motivo xD pero weno muchas gracias po leer! "le da una galleta"

**Atsun:**"sale del escudo" gracias ;_;…ah, Toño es tan lerdo porque es parte de su encanto! 8D por eso mismo me gusta tanto, me encantan los hombres idiotas xD

PD: ¿A- a ti tampoco te gusta el PrusiaxRomano? "llora ella también de emoción" es muy dificl encontrar anti prumanas! "la abraza" odio esa pareja con toda mi alma, de hecho, una vez, en clase de filosofía hice una redacción de 4 paginas del porque odiaba la pareja xD (filosofía es taaaan divertido 8D) en fin xD gracias por leer!

**Lonelyadsad. Whisper:** Perdon por tardar tanto, hermanita ^^u es que estoy siempre tan ocupada…"mira mal a los exámenes" y mira que estamos en el mismo curso pero es que yo no soy awesome como tu! Dx

Sii vámonos todos de borrachera con Toño! Me pido violarlo primera! 8D

**JuHahaMoutons:** apártate ese cuchillo niña! "le quita el cuchillo" queda confiscado e_e…xD weno aun queda bastante flasback como para pensar en rencocilizaciones xD en fin muchas gracias por comentar! "la apachurra"

**Reira-chan:** Es que si Lovi no tuviera ese humor de perros no seria Lovi xD pues no tengo ni idea de que ha estudiado, de hecho arriba he pedido ayuda con el tema…porque es tan complicao este niño? xD pues nop, este flashbacks es bueno xD, ese no es mi plan! "mira para los lados" xD

**sweet-sweet-yami:** Wenas hermana tortuga! -^^- pues si, se avecina lo triste "voz de ultratumba" aunque con lo mal que se me da esto de el drama…en fin u.u xD yo quiero hacer comedia! xD Pobre Feli…pero es el feliz, asi que no problem xD

**Kano Akira:** Pos aquí esta la conti ^^ "es feliz" weno aun queda rato pa saber el porque se separaron…paciencia xD que indecencia? Si tu review es perfecto! *-* gracias por comentar! x3

¡Nos vemos dentro de poco! ^^ (eso espero xD)


	5. El comienzo

Después de ¿Cuánto tiempo? Vuelvo a aparecer…si, lo sé, yo también me odio xD

"se deja pegar" ah, si, le he cambiado el título al fic, porque joder, me estaba poniendo mala ya xD, en serio no podía con él, sonaba a telenovela, yo que sé xDD.

By the way, paso de excusarme con mis idioteces, aquí tenéis el quinto capi wojojojoi~

* * *

**Cap 5. El comienzo.**

Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad, una luz que entraba por la ventana le daba de lleno en los ojos…Maldita sea…

Se levantó lentamente apoyándose en los brazos y se quedó sentado en la cama, nada más adoptar esa posición, llevo sus manos a la cabeza de un impulso.

Joder…le dolía un montón…puta jaqueca…

Sin levantarse completamente todavía, intentó desperezarse un poco, y lo más importante, orientarse, miró a su alrededor y después a si mismo…Un momento…Llevaba un pijama que no le sonaba para nada… ¡Claro! sería de Antonio…

Uh…

Ya comenzaba a recordarlo todo…

Y la única palabra que se le ocurría en ese momento era…

"Mierda…"

¡La madre que parió al papa! ¿¡Pero que había hecho! Joder… ¡Joder! ¿¡Y ahora qué hacia! Tras…tras la puerta del dormitorio estaría Antonio…esperando una explicación a lo sucedido anoche…y él no tenía ninguna excusa…A todo esto… ¿Qué hacía en pijama? ¡No recordaba habérselo puesto! ¿Ha-habría sido Antonio? Que desastre…

Aún con el dolor de cabeza y el estado de puro nerviosismo, miró hacia lo lados y se fijó en una ventana… ¿Y si escapaba por ahí…? Aunque estaba en pijama… ¿Dónde demonios estaba su ropa?

Finalmente, salió de la cama, y descalzo, comenzó la búsqueda de la maldita ropa perdida…No había rastro de ella a la vista…Jodido Antonio…A saber donde cojones la había dejado…

Siguió buscando por encima…pero no se atrevía a mirar en sitios más "íntimos" tales como el armario…después de todo, no tenía el permiso del español para andar rebuscando por su casa.

Cansado, se rindió y decidió enfrentarse a la realidad…Igualmente no podría escapar…era un tercer piso…

Giró la vista hacia la cama y se dio cuenta de que debajo de ella habían unas zapatillas, probablemente el español las dejó allí para él, porque sus zapatos no estaban por ninguna parte…se las puso y salió del dormitorio.

En el salón no se encontraba nadie, así que se dirigió a una habitación continua que supuso que sería la cocina. Entró, y efectivamente, era la cocina. Allí, el español estaba de espaldas…No parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había entrado, al ver esto, el italiano decidió llamarlo.

-A…Antonio…- las palabras le salieron con un tono muy débil, pero fue suficiente, pues el moreno se giró hacia él y con una gran sonrisa le saludó.

-¡Buenos días!

-¡No hables tan alto!- llevó sus manos a la cabeza rápidamente y cerro los ojos con fuerza -¡Joder, que tengo resaca!

-¡Ah! Claro…perdona- se disculpó el español, preocupado- ahora mismo te doy algo para el dolor…

Lovino observó en silencio como el ojiverde rebuscaba por las encimeras tratando de encontrar el remedio para su dolor de cabeza…Se fijó especialmente en su rostro, buscando algún tipo de incomodidad, nerviosismo o cualquier reacción que pudiera relacionar con lo ocurrido la noche anterior...

Pero nada…

¿Qué demonios…?

-Aquí está- dijo Antonio para si mismo, tomando entre sus manos una pequeña cajita de sobres disolventes –Ahora mismito te lo preparo, de mientras, dime ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

-Lo que sea, me da igual- contestó Lovino, aún observándole.

¿Cómo es que no le decía nada sobre…eso? ¿Es qué no se acordaba? ¿Acaso tenía alzhéimer? ¿O es qué todo no había sido más que un estúpido sueño? No, imposible, sabia diferenciar fantasía y realidad y lo de ayer _no_ fue un sueño para nada…

Pero el español tampoco parecía estar fingiendo, porque entonces se le notaría extraño, aunque solo fuera un poco…

-¿Entonces un café? Después de una noche de copas, lo mejor es un café para despejarse- hizo una pausa antes de añadir- Si te duele mucho vete al salón y échate en el sofá, ahora te llevo el desayuno y tal.

El italiano solo asintió con la cabeza y, recomendado por el español, volvió al salón y se tiró en el sofá de un impulso.

Antonio no sacaba el tema…y si no lo hacía entonces él tampoco, no iba a quedar como un idiota…

Además, igual el hecho de que no dijera nada de lo ocurrido era una forma de rechazarle indirectamente…en plan "Mejor hacemos como que no ha pasado nada".

Si bien prefería ese tipo de rechazo a que el español no le hablara o le evitara…Dolía de todas formas…Joder, maldito alcohol, malditas hormonas, maldito Antonio…

Maldito él…

Aún pensando en sus cosas, escuchó al otro joven entrar en el salón y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba. El mayor llevaba una bandeja, que no paraba de tambalear en sus manos…mira que era torpe…

-Ten cuidado…-dijo el italiano mientras se sentaba para dejarle sitio.

-Ah, no pasa nada- el moreno dejó la bandeja en la mesa de café y tomó un pequeño vaso que tenía únicamente agua para echarle el sobre de la medicina.

-Ey, deja, ya lo hago yo, que tampoco soy manco, cojones-se quejó Lovino, quitándole el sobre de las manos.

Nada más escuchar el comentario, el español comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Nada, nada…Es que te acabo de imaginar manco y…

-¡Tú eres idiota!

-Ya…perdona- aún entre risas, tomó el mando y encendió la tele.

Lovino volteó su mirada al vaso de agua y le echó la medicina…Tenía que reconocer que lo último ocurrido había conseguido relajar un poco el ambiente…Al menos para él, porque Antonio estaba tan tranquilo como siempre.

Tras tomarse el medicamento, que estaba más asqueroso imposible, quiso quitarse el mal sabor de boca y comenzó a atacar al desayuno, el cual, como no podía ser de otra manera, estaba podidamente bueno…Condenado Antonio y su afán por conquistarle sin querer…

El español estaba concentrado mirando el televisor y desayunando al mismo tiempo…Lovino se dedicó a hacer lo mismo, pero sin ver la tele realmente, sino que, de vez en cuando, miraba de reojo a su amigo…

Nada…la noche anterior iba a caer en el olvido…A no ser que hiciera algo, claro…

-…Oye, Antonio…

-¿Mphf?- contestó el moreno con dificultad mientras comía una galleta.

Venga, tampoco era tan difícil...solo tenía que mencionar algo de la noche anterior…cualquier cosa y ya podría sacar el tema…

-…Yo…- respiró con dificultad, fijando su mirada a la del moreno-…¡M-me gusta tu piso!- dijo a la vez que simulaba mirar alrededor- ¿te costó mucho?

Puto cobarde que era…

-Ah… ¿el piso? En realidad nada, es herencia de mis padres, como la cafetería~ -respondió el moreno tranquilamente.

-¿La cafetería es de tus padres?

-Pues claro-rió tenuemente- ¿Dónde ves tú a un chaval de 21 años con cafetería incluida?

-Ya…pero…entonces ¿Por qué no la regentan ellos?

-En realidad la cafetería la tenían prácticamente abandonada…así que me han dejado hacer un poco lo que me ha dado la gana, ja, ja~

-Que cabrón…y yo partiéndome el culo buscando trabajo, la vida es injusta.

-Oye, oye…que yo también he sufrido lo mío…

Lovino se le quedó mirando curioso… ¿A qué se refería…? La verdad es que…él conocía bien a Antonio, si…pero apenas sabía nada de su pasado. Y no porque no tuviera curiosidad (que la tenía, joder si la tenía) pero no le gustaba andar hurgando en la vida de los demás…

Aunque teniendo en cuenta que era la vida del español…quizás debería arriesgarse…Tomó aire y, venciendo el gran reparo que le producía, logró preguntar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Antonio, que estaba distraído, pegó un pequeño salto al escuchar la pregunta.

-…No…nada, tonterías mías.-dicho esto, se alzó rápidamente y comenzó a recoger el desayuno para dirigirse con la bandeja a la cocina.

El castaño solo lo observó…genial…ahora resulta que, encima de Alzheimer, el español tenía un pasado oscuro que no quería revelar…

Grr…eso no hacía más que entrarle todavía más curiosidad…bueno…ya cotillearía en otra ocasión. Ahora lo importante era pasar el día.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?- preguntó el italiano, alzando un poco la voz, ya que el mayor se encontraba a medio camino entre la cocina y el salón, después de haber dejado la bandeja en su sitio.

-Bueno…pensaba tirarme todo el día haciendo el vago-respondió acercándose a él –Aunque si quieres nos vamos por ahí ¿Adonde te gustaría ir?

-¿A mi? A ningún sitio…creo que mejor me voy a casa.

-Mm…Está bien, te acompaño que igual te pierdes…

-¡Ey! ¡Que mi sentido de la orientación es la ostia!

-No lo dudo, no lo dudo, pero como ayer estuviste todo el camino borracho…dudo que recuerdes el camino y…

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! ¡Recuerdo todo lo que pasó ayer, cojones!

El oji-verde se quedó estático y en silencio, con la boca ligeramente abierta…finalmente, entre balbuceos, pudo decir…

-¿T-todo…?

Las mejillas del menor se tornaron de un fuerte color rojo…mientras que sus ojos y boca se abrieron ligeramente…Agg…mierda, mierda, ya la había liado parda…vale, esa era la reacción que esperaba del español…pero…joder ¿Y ahora qué? El moreno también abrió sus ojos…entre los dos parecían una pareja de peces…Dios, la situación era más tensa que cuando te enteras que tu abuela es lesbiana y lleva tiempo enrollada con tu profesora de química…vamos, en otras palabras, jodidamente tensa…

El moreno parecía esperar una respuesta…pero, joder, ¿Qué coño esperaba que le dijera?

"_¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo de todo! En especial la parte en la que casi te violo, que por cierto, estaba más que conciente sobre mis actos ¿te gustó? Si quieres lo repito, es más, me encantaría repetirlo, y no te vayas a creer que soy gay ni nada parecido ¿eh? Pero uff, no veas como te daría lo tuyo, ja, ja, ja"._

Nooo, ni de coña, ni de coña…prefería morirse antes que todo soltar eso…bueno, quizás exageraba un poco, sobretodo la última parte…En cualquier caso, el español seguía expectante a cualquier contestación que saliera de él.

-… ¿D-dónde está mi ropa?- dijo al fin sobresaltando al otro.

-¿Q-qué? Ah…la guardé en el armario…está muy a la vista, es abrirlo y encontrarla…

-…Vale-se levantó de un salto y comenzó a caminar de nuevo al dormitorio- Es que me tengo que ir ya de ya.

Rápido como el rayo, entró en la habitación y abrió el armario que antes había rehusado a ojear…si, tal y como dijo el mayor, allí estaba la puñetera ropa doblada…

La cogió y se vistió con los nervios a punta, sin darse ni un respiro. Una vez terminado se dispuso a salir todo flechado del piso despidiéndose con un simple "adiós" sin dejar al mayor decir nada.

Como siempre su cobardía ganaba y salía huyendo, agg, que puta rabia, pero así era él…y no lo podía evitar… ¿O quizás si?... ¿Y si…y si volvía y dejaba las cosas claras? La verdad es que se había pasado…dejando a Antonio así, sin aclaraciones, y todo confundido…seguro que ahora se estaría comiendo la cabeza…

Volver o no volver he ahí la cuestión…mientras filosofeaba con que hacer, llevó sus manos a los bolsillos para darse cuenta de que solo tenía la cartera…

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Y las llaves del coche?- siguió rebuscando en los bolsillos y después de ver que no había suerte, probó por todos los bolsillos del abrigo, nada, en el chaleco tampoco… ¿Dónde cojones se había dejado las putísimas llaves? Mieeerda, así no podía volver a casa…

A Dios, sin duda, le gustaba gastarle bromas pesadas...como siempre, claro…a lo mejor tendría que hacerse satánico…porque, joer, esto ya era pasarse tres pueblos…pero imaginarse a si mismo bebiendo sangre y matando ovejas…no le convencía del todo…

"¡Pues nada!- pensó- ¡A volver a casa de Antonio a que me llame gay cobarde! ¡Yuppie!"

Volvió al piso del español a un paso increíblemente lento, como si fuera a que lo ejecutaran…es más eso sería mejor…ojalá el español tuviera una escopeta y lo mandara a volar...ja, ja…ja…

Llamó al timbre y le abrieron enseguida, el moreno, nada más verlo, volvió a poner la misma cara de confusión de antes, y sin decir nada, le dejó pasar.

-…S-se me han olvidado las llaves del coche… ¿L-las has visto por algún sitio? Se supone que estaban en mis bolsillos-se señaló los pantalones.

-¿Unas llaves? No…no me suena… Mm… ¡Ah, claro! ¡Quizás se cayeron cuando te quité la ropa!

-¡¿Q-qué hiciste qué?

-Espera, tranquilo, tranquilo, solo te la quité para ponerte el pijama, ya sabes, dormir con la ropa de calle es horriblemente incómodo, y como tú no despertabas…

Vale, que el español le había desnudado mientras dormía…no, no se iba a enfadar…noo…tampoco era para tanto…además comparado con lo que hizo él…eso no era nada.

_Lo que hizo él._

Mierda, basta de huir, le iba a dejar las cosas claras de una maldita vez, y que fuera lo que Dios quiera…

No, mejor Satán, porque con lo poco que le quiere Dios…

-Ahora te las busco, perdona- siguió hablando el oji-verde, encaminándose hacia la habitación- Seguro que se habrá caído debajo de la cama o algo…

-Antonio…-murmuró el italiano siguiéndole y viendo como el moreno se agachaba y comenzaba a buscar debajo de la cama- Escúchame, pero no salgas de ahí…

Si se lo iba a confesar, mejor hacerlo sin mirarle a la cara…aunque joder, igual le costaba… que vergüenza, que vergüeeeenza…

-Verás…lo que pasó anoche…ya sabes…eso…lo del…-Intentó encontrar las palabras apropiadas pero no obtuvo éxito- ¡Bueno, tú me entiendes, joder!…lo hice porque…se podría decir...si…se podría decir que… me gustas…

Nada más soltar esas palabras, sintió que soltaba una pesada carga, ya está, lo había soltado, era libre, aunque aparte del alivio, sintió a la vez un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo además del nerviosismo, que no faltaba y que cada vez era más notorio…Estaba por salir corriendo, pero seguía sin las putas llaves.

Lo primero que escuchó al soltar su confesión, fue la pedazo de hostia que se pegó el español contra la cama, pues, tal y como le había mandado, seguía debajo. Salió con un brazo pegado a la coronilla (vamos, que se había hostiado en la cabeza) y gimoteando levemente.

-¡Ey! ¡Te he dicho que no salgas, maldita sea! –maldijo Lovino cuando vio que el mayor comenzaba a salir de su escondite.

- Auuu…Es que...-el español levantó la mirada del suelo, aún gimoteando y le miró a los ojos, alzando el brazo y abriendo la mano para dejar ver el dichoso objeto que los había llevado a esa situación-… He encontrado tus llaves….

-Oh…- el castaño miró el objeto hipnotizado, vale, eso último no se lo esperaba, quizás fuera su oportunidad para salir de ahí de una puñetera vez, él ya había cumplido ¿no?

Tomó las llaves de un impulso y se giró sin despedirse siquiera, la puerta de salida estaba cerca, ya se iba, ya se iba…

-¡Espera!- notó como Antonio le tomaba del brazo, impidiéndole marcharse-…Ahora escúchame tú a mi…

Buuf, menuda samba que estaba montando su corazón, maldito órgano inútil…Bueno, vale, era bastante útil…pero joder, ¡que dejase de latir tan rápido!

-A mi también…- Ay, por favor, esas palabras…- A mi también me gustas.

Mierda… ¿Cómo se podía sentir tan feliz al escuchar eso? Que patético que era, agg, no se lo podía creer, no podía. Joder, estaba más feliz que un puto niño en Disneyland, o en su defecto, un puto Feliciano que era lo mismo.

El español le hizo girarse y, tomándole del mentón, mirarle a la cara, después tomó sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y, con una agradable sonrisa, le hizo la pregunta que estaba esperando impaciente.

-Entonces… ¿Saldrías conmigo?

Los rostros de ambos estaban visiblemente encendidos, Lovino no podía verse el suyo, pero estaba seguro que estaría igual, o peor, que el del moreno. Después de la ansiada pregunta, desvió su mirada y para finalizar, le dio su respuesta.

-Tsk…que remedio…

Quizás no se tendría que hacer satánico al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Continuará, claro~

Q-…¡que cursilada! "grita por la ventana" Pero bueno, me lo he pasado chachi escribiendo, que más da que sea cursi xD

Reviewsssss~~ mis preciosos Reviewssss "baila como siempre"

**moonplata:** Pues aquí está la continuación 3 , sip lo de llegar tarde es nuestro signo "pose awesome" yo no podría vivir sin hacerlo (?) gracias por leer! *w*

**KasakiChan:** Pues que va a pasar xD, lo de arriba 8D, pobre Toño, tiene que hacerse cargo de los cambios de humor de nuestro italianito…pero él es feliz, así que no problema xD, de nada por la galleta, love, gracias por comentar 3

**Hana Yamazakura:** ¿L-lemon? "suda" yo… ¡yo no tengo el talento para hacer lemon! "llora" y no veas si me gustaría, es más me encantaría, pero se que no puedo "vuelve a llorar" Bueno, quizás, si me lo preparo bien a fondo…en fin, no prometo nada, solo digo quizás…ja,ja me ha matado tu PS xD

**maestro jedi:** tendrá final, por supuesto :D , y si es triste o feliz…no quiero hacer spoilers, pero digo yo que el título da bastantes pistas xDD agg, yo tampoco puedo con las telenovelas que no tienen final definido xD, ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**Enny-Chan:** ¡Wala! ¡Me ha gustado la idea de que estudie derecho! "se imagina a Lovi gritando ¡Protesto!" Pero teniendo en cuenta la edad que tiene (19) creo que es imposible xD aún me lo estoy pensando, pero gracias igualmente! :3

**Atsun:** ja, ja xD me alegro de que te haya gustado, love, ya, supongo que tienes razón, yo habría tardado un par de minutos para caer xD, pero quien sabe, teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Lovi-Love, dos meses y medio para reconocerlo está bastante bien xD "la resucita" gracias por leer, amore!

**sweet-sweet-yami:** Los ebrios son muy! Sexys xD aww ;w; gracias por entenderme, hermanita tortuga, juro que voy lo más rapido que puedo, pero es que soy inútil (?) la reacción de Toño ha dado mucho que desear, pero es que estaba confuso el pobre xD Gracias por leer! ^^

**Kano Akira:** omg "se imagina la vomitona" debería haberlo hecho! xD Todos mataríamos por un jefe como Toño ;_; es golpeable y violable, ¿que mas se puede pedir? xD No, no Toño no es un psicopata sexual xD felicidades por lo de biologia! xD a ver si apruebo yo latín *w*, gracias por leer!

**chetzahime:** ¡Me encanta que te haya gustado! Lovi es así, que se le va a hacer~ IC? De verdad? Asjkasa, graciaaas! ;w; ¡Pues claro que es otra OTP!, esa es la pareja mas canon que existe! (?) xD perdón por dejarte así, aquí tienes la conti, muchas gracias por comentar! *-*

Mierda, son las 2 de la madrugá y tengo sueño xD, ¡buenas noches, y nos leemos en el siguiente capi!


	6. Aclaraciones

¡He vuelto! (?) No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado...he estado bastante ocupada este veranito...además de que me registré en un rol...y me hice un deviantart y...¡bueno! En general me la he pasado haciendo el moñas (¿Qué hago yo aquí contando mi vida?)... En su momento pensé en abandonar el fic y todo...pero me convencieron de que no lo hiciera, además de que no puedo hacerle eso a las personas que leen esta historia ;/; (Sé lo que se siente por experiencia, y es horrible ;/;) Siento muchísimo la tardanza...pero ya se sabe, "_nunca es demasiado tarde_... para continuar tu fic" vale, broma idiota xD. En fin, que conste que sigo aquí, estoy viva (wtf) y que tarde lo que tarde procuraré continuar èwe *pose hero*

* * *

**Cap 6. Aclaraciones**

Si antes el tiempo se le pasaba lento...desde que comenzó a salir con el español...los minutos, las horas, los días, los meses...todo. Comenzaron a pasar y a pasar sin que apenas pudiera darse cuenta...jamás se había imaginado que estando en una relación seria (y menos aún con un hombre) se lo podía llegar a pasar así...tan...tan bien. Con Antonio había conseguido cambiar. Antes podía ser llamado perfectamente amargado tocapelotas...ahora, en cambio, era un amargado feliz...y tocapelotas...

Pero si así era su personalidad ¿Qué más daba? Estaba contento, su novio (que por alguna razón le costaba "llamarlo" así) le aceptaba como era y él no pedía nada más...o quizás sí... ¡Pero daba igual! Así dicho quedaba bonito...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Eran más o menos las nueve de la mañana y la cafetería probablemente ya estaría abierta...horror que aún estuviera metido en el coche...Aggg...Maldito tráfico de mierda...adelantó a una camioneta que iba a paso de tortuga, escuchó un par de insultos, los contestó, cambió de marcha, giró la esquina, se cagó en unas cuantas madres ajenas y por poco arrolló a una abuela para que no le quitaran el aparcamiento, por ahora todo iba perfecto...

Salió del coche y se disculpó con la anciana, pobrecilla, ella no tenía la culpa de estar en el puto enmedio. La mujer solo le metió un bolsazo y se largó indignada...puta vieja...si lo llegaba a saber la aplastaba con el coche...

Al menos el aparcamiento le dejaba al lado del lugar, se encaminó a la entrada de la cafeteríay abrió la puerta de un impulso. Aunque no había nadie a la vista, alzó la voz y exclamó un tanto enfadado por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-Buenaaaas, ya estoy aquí...

-¡Buenos días, Lovi! - Se escuchó la voz del español desde atrás del pequeño almacén, situado tras la barra. Antonio salió dedicándole una sonrisa resplandeciente y ya con el delantal puesto, le estaba saludando con una mano mientras con la otra tenía enrollada una revista.

-¿Sabes qué?- Inquirió el italiano, acercándose a la barra- Por poco me cargo a una vieja con el coche...

El mayor tan solo rió un poco a la vez que reposaba la revista en el mueble y se giraba para rebuscar algo.

-Suele pasar~- Respondió con tono juguetón.

-¿Qué buscas?- Preguntó entonces el castaño tras suspirar, sentándose en uno de los taburetes y tomando la revista que el oji-verde había dejado, para ojearla distraídamente.

- Esto...- El chico alzó una arrugada chaqueta gris y se la pasó bastante tranquilo- Se te olvidó ayer en mi casa~

El italiano se sonrojó notablemente al posar sus ojos en la prenda y recordar el "cuando" se la había quitado el día anterior y lo que había hecho después...Giró el rostro y miró a otro lado para que no se le notara lo encendida que tenía la cara. Pasó las páginas de la revista que aún tenía consigo y decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿El cubano todavía no ha llegado?

-Pero chiquillo, no le digas así, que tiene nombre.

"El cubano", así era como llamaba al nuevo camarero. Hacía tiempo que el español se andaba quejando de que todavía necesitaba a más empleados y vualá. Instantáneamente llegó el morenito de piel para ponerle en evidencia con su forma de trabajar...No es que él lo hiciera mal...de hecho... ¡Qué mierda, trabajaba de puta madre! Es solo que...a veces se le caían los platos...derramaba vasos...ligaba con las clientas... (Pero el idiota de Antonio no se daba cuenta...) ¡Lo típico que hace todo el mundo! Además de que el cubano ese, le metía collejas a cualquier rubio con gafas que apareciera en la cafetería...¡Já! Comparado con eso, él era mejor, si...mmm...Bueno...Siempre y cuando no contara con que él hacía algo parecido con cualquier alemán salchichón que hubiera por allí...En fin...cada cual tenía sus manías y la primavera la sangre altera. O al menos eso decían... (Aunque él ya hacía todas esas cosas antes de que llegara la primavera...)

- Bah, pues no me lo sé, y tampoco es que me lo quiera saber, con "cubano" le basta y le sobra...-Volteó su mirada hacia la revista, y le llamó la atención que en un apartado de venta y alquiler de pisos, hubiera unas cuantas señales y anotaciones hechas con rotulador rojo.

-No seas malo, Lovi~~ pobrecito...

-Ey, Antonio... ¿y esto?-Preguntó alzándole la revista y señalándole las marcas con rotulador- ¿Es que vas a mudarte?

-Ah...eso- Respondió cambiando su semblante sereno a uno visiblemente más nervioso- Verás, es que hab...

-¡Buenos días!- Interrumpió una voz que entraba por la puerta, se giró molesto para encontrarse con el cubano que finalmente había llegado.- Llego un poco tarde...

-¡Buenas~! -Escuchó tras su espalda el saludo del oji-verde- ¡No te preocupes, que no pasa nada! ¡Lovi, Lovi, ve poniéndote el delantal que pronto vendrán los clientes~!

No le gustó un pelo la forma en la que el español había cambiado de tema...quizás no lo hizo queriendo, pero le molestó igual. Le miró un tanto enojado y se levantó del taburete asintiendo desinteresadamente...Ya le interrogaría después...que no se fuera a pensar que se iba a librar tan pronto y tan fácil...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

El trabajo en una cafetería te absorbía el tiempo de una forma abrumadora, sobre todo por la mañana, donde aparecían todo tipo de personas, desde estudiantes hasta viejos jubilados, que se tomaban un pequeño descanso en sus ajetreadas vidas (las de los jubilados no tanto, cabrones con suerte...) Con el tiempo que llevaba la cafetería abierta, ya tenían sus clientes habituales, tales como un canadiense, que recibía de leches por parte del cubano cada vez que entraba, pero sin embargo siempre acababa volviendo (Igual era masoquista el chaval...) o una húngara que al parecer era conocida de Antonio y que le daba un poco de mala espina...siempre le solía mirar con cara de pervertida mental cuando estaba cerca del español...a saber si el oji-verde le había comentado algo raro...grrr...

También su hermano se había pasado por allí, para dejarlo en ridículo delante del español, por supuesto, y encima nunca faltaba Mister Potato 2010 a su lado...puto niño este...Lo peor de todo es que Antonio va, y se encariña con el subnormal...Al parecer a Dios aún le gustaba tambalearle...así que nunca descartaba la opción de unirse al lado oscuro de Satanás...Algún día se vengaría del barbudo...lo juraba por...por Dios, si...

Por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, Antonio decidió desde la apertura del negocio que los lunes solo abrían por la mañana ¿Y en que se basaba para hacerlo? Pues no tenía ninguna lógica en general... Acostumbraba a decir que era su día vago y que no había ganas de abrir por la tarde, punto pelotas.

Aunque Lovino sospechaba que a "su día vago" se refería a "el día después del domingo, donde no ha hecho ni el huevo y le cuesta acostumbrarse a la rutina del trabajo del día siguiente, por lo tanto, no le sale de los cojones trabajar en condiciones". El italiano no es que se fuera a quejar tampoco, mientras menos trabajo mejor, además de que a él también le costaba un tanto volver a la rutina de la semana, el cubano más de lo mismo, así que todos felices y comiendo perdices (eso si, el que quisieran tomarse un cafecito por la tarde los Lunes se jodía y se buscaba otra cafetería).

Así pues, tras la rutina diaria, a las dos del mediodía más o menos, el jefe se dispuso a cerrar. El cubanito, que era muy espabilado, se dio el piro el primero, Lovino también lo habría hecho si no fuera porque aún tenía un pequeño asunto pendiente, el interrogatorio...supuso que el español ya estaba preparado para dicho cuestionario, a no ser, claro, que le hubiera atacado el alzhéimer pasajero que padecía y olvidado la pregunta que le hizo aquella mañana...

-¿Vienes a comer conmigo a algún restaurante? Tengo que hablar contigo...- Exclamó entonces su novio cuando estaba cerrando la entrada.

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió al no ser él quien había tomado la iniciativa, quizás era algo más serio de lo que pensaba...o igual quería hablar de algo que no tenía nada que ver con los apuntes en rotulador...en cualquier caso, tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle- Vale, pero tú invitas.

-Claro, hombre ¡Venga, venga! Vamos a un italiano ¿te parece?~

Ajajá...sospechoso...el español quería algo...Al menos Lovino ya no estaba nervioso por si fuera algo muy muy malo, ya que siempre que Antonio le invitaba a una comida italiana, era, o bien porque había hecho algo "malillo" (como romperle algún objeto) o porque le iba a pedir algún favor de los suyos...asintió y se encaminaron hacia dicho restaurante.

Mientras, el italiano fue preparando mentalmente la bronca que le iba a meter si era la primera opción...dependería del valor de lo que le hubiera roto...el moreno, al mismo tiempo, le iba hablando de esto y lo otro, caminando sin prisa pero sin pausa, aún así se tropezó unas cuantas veces, parecía nervioso otra vez...Ay, Dios que había hecho ahora este hombre para estar así de intranquilo...

Llegaron al restaurante al ratillo, tras haber caminado bastante poco. Era lo bueno de que la cafetería estuviera tan cerca del centro de la ciudad. Entraron, se sentaron y les trajeron la carta. Una vez decidió lo que iba a pedir, Lovino reposó la carta sobre la mesa y observó al moreno, que también parecía haberse decidido. Después de pedir, y de que les sirvieran se dirigió al mayor, decidido a acabar con la incertidumbre.

-Entonces... ¿De qué querías hablar?

Antonio, que ya había comenzado a comerse su pedido, casi se atragantó con la pregunta del menor.

-Ah, sí...a ver...es que...buff, es difícil encontrar las palabras...- Miró hacia su plato y empezó a juguetear con el cuchillo y la comida.

-Pues dale, que no tengo todo el día- Espetó el castaño, mientras le señalaba con el tenedor.

"Qué demonios me has roto niñoo..." Pensaba mientras tanto.

-Está bien...-Suspiró, y le miró a los ojos sonriendo- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Lovi?

-¿Eh?- ¿A qué venía eso?-...Estamos en mayo, y el día...no sé... ¿trece?

-Síp, trece~ hoy es un día especial ¿Y sabes por qué?

El italiano negó girando la cabeza un par de veces, mostrándose confuso...El español solo se rió en bajito, como para sí mismo, todavía jugando con la comida.

- Ya me lo imaginaba, no eres bueno con las fechas ¿eh? Ja, ja~- Le miró un tanto burlón, a lo que el menor se encogió de hombros e hinchó los mofletes un poco malhumorado- No te enfades, no te enfades- Continuó, intentando tranquilizarle- Verás, lo que ocurre es que...hoy hace justo medio año que comenzamos a salir~

Wau...eso sí que no se lo esperaba... ¿Medio año? Pues no pasaba rápido el tiempo...agg qué puta mierda que se le hubiera olvidado...se dispuso a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

-Deja que termine, anda...-Pidió, mirando a todos lados, su tono de voz se notaba nervioso...en realidad todo él estaba de los nervios...tanto, que hasta el castaño comenzaba a ponerse nervioso también-Ya sé que igual es un poco pronto...pero...llevo algo de tiempo pensando...-Tragó saliva- ¿Qué te parecería si empezáramos a vivir juntos?

-¿Q-qué?- Balbuceó nada más escuchar las últimas palabras del moreno...- ¿H-has dicho...vivir juntos?- No se esperaba para nada esa propuesta...pero se sorprendió a si mismo pensando lo bien que estaría...lo genial que sería...Sus mejillas se encendieron y bajó la mirada...así que por eso el español andaba tan nervioso...tenía miedo de cuál sería su respuesta...Por alguna razón, la perspectiva de la situación le hizo gracia...y él pensando que le había roto algo...Levantó la mirada, y con una casi imperceptible media sonrisa inquirió- Está bien...

-¡¿En serio? ¿De verdad?- A Antonio le brillaron los ojos y se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado poniendo los puños en alto, como si hubiera ganado la lotería- ¡Yaaay! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Estoy tan contento~! ¡Olé por nosotros~~!

-¡Idiota! ¡Siéntate! ¡Estás llamando la atención!- Exclamó avergonzado, mirando a su alrededor...el español no le hacía ni caso de lo feliz que estaba, así que no tuvo más remedio que recurrir al chantaje- ¡Como no te sientes a la de tres te pincho con el tenedor!- Agitó dicho objeto para obtener credibilidad, finalmente el mayor se tranquilizó y se sentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Perdona, Lovi, es que...es genial, soy tan feliz~~

-Cállate, bastardo...- Espetó intentando poner tono enfadado...sin embargo, la sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro contradecía sus duras palabras...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

El sol resplandecía y el cielo estaba completamente azul, sin apenas una nube. Se podía escuchar a los pájaros piar y la suave brisa primaveral te rozaba la cara, dándote una armoniosa sensación de tranquilidad. En pocas palabras...hacía un día perfecto...perfecto...para cagarse en la puta madre del prójimo...

-¡ Me cago en la puta mierda, ten más cuidado joder!

Estaba en el portal de su nuevo piso, dándole indicaciones al pedazo imbécil del transportista que irónicamente no tenía ni zorra idea de "transportar" y le acababa de dar un cacho golpe a uno de sus muebles...encima de sus favoritos...joder. Llevaba alrededor de dos horas con trastos de aquí para allá (él también ayudaba...y qué demonios, lo hacía mejor que el tío ese...) y por decirlo finamente, estaba hasta los cojones...y era de lo más normal, teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior estuvo todo el santo día pintando las paredes del piso con Antonio (aunque tenía que reconocer que se lo había pasado bastante bien jugueteando con las pinturas...).

El español por su parte, estaba arriba, en el piso, colocando bien lo que ellos llevaban, con ayuda de su hermano, que había venido a "ayudar" (más correcto sería "incordiar") y si su hermano estaba allí, no podía faltar con él, su gran superhéroe...el "Supersalchicha"...un mome...¡agg! ¡Qué horror! Eso último había sonado fatal...que ascazo...buff...no podría dormir en un año por culpa de la imagen mental que se le había pasado por la mente...agg...fuera, fuera...

Se arrepentía de haberse pedido estar abajo sacando las cosas del camión de la mudanza...creyó de forma errónea que así tendría menos cosas y esfuerzo que hacer...que asco...pero bueno, tampoco habría querido estar arriba y soportar al potato, así que ni malo ni bueno.

Al final, terminaron con todos los objetos que quedaban y se despidió del transportista que se iba con el camión...Una vez vio que estaba bastante lejos, le hizo el corte de manga y ya se sintió satisfecho. Subió las escaleras y se encontró de bruces con su hermano y el novio de este, al parecer, ya se iban.

-¡Hermano~! ¡Ya está todo más o menos colocado!- Declaró Feliciano mientras le abrazaba- ¡Estoy tan feliz de que ahora vivas en la misma ciudad que nosotros! Así podremos vernos aún más a menudo~

-Suelta, niño- Se quejó el mayor de los hermanos dándole una colleja- Joer, ya ves tú que gracia entonces...si te tengo más visto que a un anuncio de colonia en Navidad...

-Feliciano, tenemos que irnos- Dijo entonces el alemán con su voz de Darth Vader, mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-¡Vale~! ¡Nos vemos, hermano!- Se despidió el feliz italiano, tomando del brazo a su pareja y bajando por las escaleras...

Lovino sólo los observó bajar... ¿Qué demonios hacía tomándole del brazo al mastodonte ese, al mismo tiempo que bajaba las escaleras? Si se tropezaba y se caían los dos, se partiría de risa...siguió mirándoles, esperando la caída. Sin embargo, no pasó nada parecido y bajaron sin problemas...como si ya tuvieran práctica, o algo...Decidió ignorar este hecho, y se adentró en lo que era su nuevo hogar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se fijó en el cambio que había de un piso vacío, a uno ya con muebles...sin duda ya no era tan espacioso, aunque eso no significaba que el lugar fuera pequeño. El piso en cuestión era más grande que donde vivía el español anteriormente...Cuando le pidió que vivieran juntos, Lovino se pensó que se refería a vivir en donde ya estaba instalado el moreno, pero que va, al día siguiente de pedírselo, se trajo consigo todo tipo de sitios que le habían llamado la atención (entre ellos el piso señalado en la tan mencionada revista) y se los mostró a ver cual le gustaba más...al parecer ya tenía casi todo preparado y solo le faltaba el "si" del italiano. ¿Qué habría hecho si él se hubiera negado? Qué tonto...

-¡Lovi, Lovi! -Exclamó Antonio, apareciendo de golpe por la puerta de la cocina (siempre en la cocina este hombre...)- ¿Qué te parece como hemos colocado los muebles? ¿Te gusta? Feli me ha estado dando consejos sobre en qué sitio quedarían mejor y creo que ha acertado ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Supongo...que no está mal del todo...-Murmuró aparentado desinterés, la verdad es que le gustaba, pero le costaba lo suyo reconocerle el mérito a su hermano...

-¿Entonces le das el visto bueno? ¡Bien~!- El español parecía bastante contento con la casa finalmente amueblada...- ¡Ah, sí! Mira lo que Feli me ha dado- Se fue unos instantes a otra habitación y volvió con un cuadro en sus manos- Me dijo que este lo has hecho tú ¡No me habías dicho que te gustaba pintar! Es genial~

-¡Ey! ¡Trae aquí ahora mismo!- Dijo Lovino al reconocer el cuadro...Le solía dar vergüenza que la gente viera sus dibujos y pinturas e intentó arrebatárselo, mas el moreno lo esquivó riendo y se apartó un par de metros.

El italiano lo miró mal, pero se rindió y soltó un bufido, mientras, Antonio puso el cuadro en alto y lo miró detenidamente.

-No sé dónde ponerlo...o en el dormitorio o en el salón...mmm... ¿Dónde quedaría mejor?- Se preguntó a sí mismo en un murmullo...

-A mi me es igual...-Comentó Lovino cruzándose de brazos e hinchando un tanto los mofletes...

-Venga, hombre, no te pongas así~- Declaró mimoso el español, acercándose a él, en concreto a su rostro y dándole un pequeño besito en la nariz- ¡Ey! ¡Todavía no te he enseñado el dormitorio, ven, ven!

El mayor le tomó de la mano y él solo se dejó llevar, gruñendo por lo bajo...los besos en la nariz que Antonio solía darle eran una de sus pequeñas debilidades...le dejaba sin "defensas" por así decirlo...grr...y eso el moreno lo sabía de sobra...

De esta forma, entraron en su nueva habitación. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba prácticamente todo colocado, hasta las estanterías... ¿De dónde habían sacado tiempo? Uhh...eso olía a trabajo alemán...

No pudo comerse mucho la cabeza, pues el salto que pegó de sopetón el español a la cama, le sobresaltó lo suficiente como para levantar la voz.

-¡Ten cuidado, joder! ¡Qué es nueva y ya la vas a romper...!

-¿No te encanta, Lovi?- Preguntó entonces su novio, acomodándose bien sentado en la cama y dándole golpecitos a esta con la mano indicándole al italiano que se sentara con él.

-¿Si digo que sí, te estarás quieto?- El oji-verde solo asintió con la cabeza efusivamente todavía dando golpecitos a la cama- Entonces sí...

Cuando se acercaba a él para sentarse a su lado, Antonio pareció pensárselo mejor y dejó de golpe los toques sobre la cama para pasarlos a su regazo. El italiano paró en seco y lo miró levantando una ceja...

-Si te piensas que me voy a sentar encima tuya es que te pasas de listo...o de idiota...- Espetó con aires de superioridad, mas el otro joven no contestó y sin darse por vencido, siguió dale que te pego con los puñeteros golpecitos...si a eso se le sumaba la cara de perrito abandonado que ponía siempre que quería algo...y que de hecho estaba haciendo en ese momento...- Agg, vale, vale ¡Pero deja de poner esa cara!

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, el chico cambió inmediatamente su mirada de perrito por una sonrisa complacida y victoriosa. Alzó los brazos y movió las manos como diciendo "vente, vente". El italiano solo suspiró y se encaminó hacia él tratando de mostrar indiferencia...aunque el golpeteo de su corazón decía todo lo contrario...Se sentó en su regazo con cuidado, pero todo se fue al traste cuando el español, pillándole por sorpresa, lo rodeó con sus brazos y tiró de él riendo como loco, haciendo que acabaran los dos echados en la cama.

-¿Tú estás tonto...?- Exclamó Lovino, aún contrariado por lo que el joven acababa de hacer.

-¿No es blandita la cama, Lovi?- Preguntó el moreno mientras reía sin parar- Tenía muchas ganas de que la probaras y por eso te he tirado así, cuando caes de golpe es aún más genial~

La risa de Antonio se escuchaba por toda la habitación...La verdad es que...era agradable..._muy_ agradable de hecho. Al principio el italiano intentó ponerle mala cara, pero finalmente, acabó contagiándose y riendo él también...

-Ayy...estoy tan contento~-Declaró el mayor, girándose hasta estar cara a cara con el castaño- Me encanta nuestra nueva casa... ¿Y a ti?- Conforme hablaba le fue apartando delicadamente el pelo (que al haberse echado de golpe se le había caído en la cara) y después, acariciándole la mejilla, se acercó a su rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Cuando se separó, le miró risueño esperando una respuesta.

-...A mí...también...-Murmuró entonces el italiano...En situaciones así, solía ser un tanto más sincero de lo que acostumbraba (o quizás bastante)...

-Ey...- El mayor se incorporó un poco y colocó sus brazos entre los hombros del menor, posicionándose encima suya...-Hoy nos quedamos ya a dormir ¿no?

-Sí...

Sin duda, por dentro estaba que moría de felicidad, día tras día, semana tras semana, mes tras mes...viviendo juntos era incluso mejor...hasta llegó a pensar que esa vergonzosa felicidad que sentía duraría para siempre...Qué lástima que estuviera tan equivocado...

Al fin y al cabo, tras la calma se avecina la tormenta ¿no es así?

* * *

Continuará~~~~

¡Mierda! Escribiendo este capi me he sentido de lo más gay (wtf xD)

Juro que la última parte del fic...la he escrito con la canción de las tres mellizas en la cabeza ¿Porqué...? ¡Si hace años que no la escucho! xD

También en un cierto momento...una vocecita me ha dicho "ukea a Toño~~~~ ukeeeealo~~~~~~" y eso...es peligroso...ówò. Toca resistirse a la tentación (?) algún día tendré que hacer un fic seme Lovi y uke Toño para desquitarme esta obsesión que me está atacando ultimamente (?)

Bueno, a lo que iba~~~~

El próximo capi creo que es el útimo flashback...o si no, el penúltimo...joder, se me han ido las manos con esto de los flashbacks...empiezo a pensar si no debería llamarse el fic "Flashback" XDDD.

Por cierto...¿Y el drama? ¿Donde está? Llevo tiempo echándolo en falta...èwéU...orz si ya sabía yo...que el drama y yo...enemigos mortales 8Du.

Tengo más o menos pensado en como se desarrolla los acontecimientos el próximo capi...pero como ya he mencionado...el drama no se lleva muy bien conmigo...así que a saber cuanto tardo en darle forma...aish~~ dura la vida del escritor (?) aunque no es la mía...xD

Dejo de enrollarme y contesto reviews~ *w*

**Kano Akira: **orz *se imagina a un Toño con fetiche por los vómitos* wtf xD ¡Pues pronto sabrás las dos cosas! Las cuales aún me tengo que pensar...xD Soy un desastre, ay dios *fuma pipa (?)* ¡Fanfiction es gay y adora incordiar a personas honradas como tú y yo! (?) a mi también me ha amargado muchas veces ewe. ¡Gracias por leer, amore!

**Chetzahime: **Pues aqui está la conti x3 Gracias por leer ;/w/;

**Pasta di Mamma: **Muchas gracias ;/; me encanta que te encante ¿E-el primer fic de esta pareja? Wauh...eso...eso es mucha responsabilidad o/w/o (?) Ah, si, OTP significa "one true pairing" que es algo así como una de tus parejas favoritas 8D Bueno...el AleIta no es que salga mucho...pero está ahí (?) y aunque no lo escriba, hacen muchas cosas gays y tal~~ (wtf xD) Yeah, Lovi es el rey de los tsunderes~, Toño no suele salir mucho en el anime ;/; aunque ultimamente si que está saliendo 8'D. Mira, en pocas palabras, Toño es un pervertido, idiota, simpático, lento e inocente pedófilo...es decir, el hombre perfecto *-* (?). Aquí está la conti -^^- yo también te loveo x3.

**Laurelie Kirkland: **¿G-Genial? ¿Tú crees? *A Sonne se le sube la autoestima (?)* Bueno...no es que haya continuado "pronto"...al menos he continuado *suenan grillos*. ¡Me haces tan gaymente feliz con el hecho de que te haya parecido divertido! *Baila por el salón*. Bueno, aún queda un poquito para que volvamos al presente, ya se verá~ y si, está claro que estos dos están hechos el uno para el otro~ En fin, aún me estoy pensando el pasado de Toño, no paro de cambiar de ideas muy rápido...A ver si me aclaro ya...*suspira*. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! *Le da una galleta (?)*

**Akuma no Hoshi: **¡Muchas, muchas gracias! *w* El spamano también es mi pareja favorita...si bien de vez en cuando me hago la rebelde y digo que prefiero otras, como el UkxSpain o el RussiaxSpain, siempre acabo volviendo arrastrada al AntonioxLovino (?) Son amor, así de simple *fangirlea*.

**Atsun: **¡OMFG! ;/; ¿H-Hablas en serio? Ayy, Atsuu ;/; gracias *llora*, espero que te guste este nuevo capi *w*. Pues yo siempre he soñado con una abuela lesbiana, ¿No es glamouroso? 8'D *habla en serio* Sería genial~ . No se porqué, pero me encanta meterme con Feli, en la piel de Lovi (?) y lo del Lovi sátanico...me lo imaginé moviendo la lengua, así como el cantante de Kiss y me entró la risa floja, es un wtf xD. Ayyy ;/; nada me hace más feliz que me digas eso de que Antonio es muy Antonio y Lovi muy Lovi *se suena los mocos (?)* Si que hacen buena pareja, si *-*...Orz, yo ya les he tomado cariño a estos dos en el fic y ahora me da pena que corten...¿Qué demonios he hecho? Ay, dioses xD En fin, gracias por leer, love *w*.

**venecia: **¿Hermoso? ;/; gracias~ *Toma pañuelo* Emm...bueno, no lo he seguido muy "right now" que digamos pero que se le va a hacer xDu...Al principio yo tambien pensaba en periodismo...pero me dijeron que le hiciera más jovencito de lo que era...así que lo cambié y ahora. con los 19 que tiene (en los flashbacks) pues como que...¡Es imposible que tenga la carrera de periodismo! xD Aún me estoy comiendo la cabeza con el puñetero trabajo...joder, el niño complicao este~. ¿En otras facetas? 8'D uhh~ . Muchas gracias por leer *w*~~

**JuHahaMoutons: **Si, es un largo, laaargo flashback xD, y eso que estoy intentando que el tiempo pase rápido, aich aich *nerviosa* ¿T-te gusta cómo escribo? ;/w/; ¡Muchas gracias~! Yo opino que mi forma de escribir es de lo más normalucha, tirando para mala xD, pero si hay personas que disfrutan leyendo esto, estoy más que satisfecha ;/; . ¡Continúo! 8'D

**CarolMegpoid: **ORZ Nada me hace más feliz que haberte alegrado el día ;w; . Muchas gracias~~~ *w* ¡Por supuesto que sigo escribiendo! *pose hero* èwé/

**moonplata: **F-Fucking god! *Se emociona tras el ataque zombi (?)* ;/w/;. Es que...es que yo y el lemon...eshsjkdsadhjks ;/;...si roleando con Toño ya escribí lemon en una ocasión...hetero...y...y me traumé un poco mucho ;/; OMFG. ¿P-pero...que vas a hacerme? o/o bueno si es "kol kol kol" me tranquilizo 8'D (?). Yo antiguamente era puntual...pero cuando descubrí el glorioso placer (?) de llegar tarde ya no puedo hacer otra cosa~. Yeah, españoles teniamos que ser xD.

**KasakiChan: **¿Te ha gustado? 8'DD yayy! x3 *feliz mode on too*. Ayy, muchas gracias por ser paciente ;/;.

**Lovilove: **Aish~~ Thank you so much~~ *-*. Me hace tan gaymente feliz que te guste *llora*. Aquí tienes la continuación x3 *hug*

**Aky Giorno Skye: **¿De verdad? *se emociona* ¡Muchas gracias, amorcito! (?) *la abraza*. La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de que llegue la tragedia, por que no se ni si soy capaz de escribirla...ni de sobrevivir a la risa que me entra (? wtf). Ayyy ¿Te gustan entonces los flashbacks? Menos mal ;/w/; *feliz*. No soy muy rápida con las continuaciones, pero bueno ^^u ¡Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste! x3 .

**T.I.-Kurocho:** Pues aquí tienes la conti x3. La verdad es que aún no tengo ni idea de lo que Lovi ha estudiado...sé que hizo el bachiller y luego una FP de "algo" pero no se que cojones es ese "algo" xD, ayy, que comlicado es el mundo laboral (?) xD. Ah, los flashbacks...em...pues creo que el siguiente es el último, o el penúltimo...depende de como salga 8D. ¡Gracias por leer! *w*

**ninn: **Ya~ la verdad es que hay una diferencia tremenda entre los dos primeros capis y los siguientes xD. Joer...se me da tan mal esto del dramatismo que los capitulos han acabado saliendo...para nada serios xD. Bueno, es necesario que sea más angustioso para continuar y acabar el fic...¡No vuelvo a intentar hacer fics drámaticos nunca en mi vida! Que después sale esto y me pongo de los nervios xD. Aquí tienes la conti, love *3*

**AerisBL: ** Ayyy, no ha sido pronto, pero finalmente aquí está la continuación x/w/x ~~~. ¡¿Crees que es realista? OMFG ;/; *emocionada* ¡Muchas graciaaaas é/w/è!

**Sha-Lin: **Si que son unos amorcineees~~ *fangirlea*. Yo si que puedo elegir entre ellos 8'D, es que mi favorito de toda hetalia es Toño */* ayy~~. OMFG ¡Estoy completamente deacuerdo contigo! es decir, al Spamano no lo gana nadie, leñe èwé *se pone una camiseta donde pone "I hate Prumano" (?)* aunque...tengo que reconocer que...gustar, si que me gusta las parejas de Toño 8'Duuu, pero al fin y al cabo nunca se comparan al amor que le tengo al Spamano *w* es que los amo, joer*/*(UsaxEsp? Eso existe? xD). ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! *la abraza*

**Ely Uchiha:** Me alegra taaaanto que te guste~~ *w* . Lo continuaré, don't worry! èwé/ (?) . Yo también la amo */* aich aich ¿Porqué serán tan hsadkasdhasdk? *se muere en una esquina*. ¡Gracias por el review! *hugs*

En fin~ ~¡Gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente! *pose fail*


	7. La espina

¡Sí, soy yo! ¿Os habíais olvidado de mí? Yo también xD bah, las excusas apestan, y me he tocado la barriga xD pero que conste que también he estudiado y dibujado mucho ;u; así que no me odieis, porque yo os quiero QuQ

* * *

**Cap 7. La espina  
**

-"Joder…no puedo respirar…"- pensó mientras se removía buscando espacio entre los brazos que lo rodeaban.

Consiguió darse la vuelta pero ya se había despertado…puto Antonio y puta manía de abrazarlo como si de un jodido oso amoroso se tratara. Odiaba cuando se despertaba del agobio que su estúpido novio le provocaba apretujándolo contra su pecho, bueno…es decir, no odiaba que lo hiciera porque -para qué mentir- era agradable y daba calentito, pero despertarse por la falta de aire le cabreaba bastante, y así cabreado para todo el día.

Volvió a girarse para estar cara a cara con el moreno. El cabrón seguía durmiendo profundamente…siempre era él el que se despertaba primero. Algo molesto, comenzó a juguetear con la cara del idiota español a ver si así se despertaba, pero nada. Ni siquiera haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello…aunque al menos le molestaba un poco, porque el chico fruncía el ceño y se quejaba ligeramente~

Dejó de hacerlo y suspiró. Tampoco había que dar tanto por saco de buena mañana…se acercó más al español y lo abrazó suavemente. Qué pereza levantarse ahora…quizás lograba dormirse otra vez, total era Sábado y no hacía falta despertarse temprano.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse de nuevo, el insoportable sonido del despertador le hizo reaccionar bruscamente y levantarse de la cama. Apagó el despertador de un golpe y se giró hacia su novio con un notable enfado, éste, por su parte, parecía que el sonido del despertador lo había conseguido espabilar.

-Te dije que apagaras el puto despertador- comentó el italiano ya completamente despierto.

-Mmmenos días…- respondió estirazándose – Ah…sí, lo siento es que~ hoy tengo que hacer una cosa…

-¿Y se puede saber qué es y por qué me ha despertado en mi día libre?

-No te cabrees, Lovi- dijo Antonio incorporándose de la cama- A ver…- se rascó la cabeza mirando hacia el techo, como si no supiera cómo explicarse- ¿Te acuerdas de la chica esa…? La de Bélgica que vino a visitarme…

-La buenorra rubia.

-Alaaa~ bueno, sí, esa- el moreno sonrió ampliamente, encontrándole gracia a la forma en la que el italiano se había referido a ella…arg, cómo le molestaba que no se pusiera ni un poquito celoso….maldito denso idiota- Según me comentó- continuó el español- su hermano…bueno, se ve que ha tenido algún que otro problema y lo han echado del trabajo por nosequé y por nosécuanto ella se ha ido a vivir con él…

-Te veo muy informado- murmuró irónicamente el menor.

-El caso- continuó ignorando el comentario- que me pidió si cuando se trasladara aquí, podría darle trabajo a los dos y yo le dije que sí…

-Oye, pero qué morro, y no uno, sino dos de golpe…y tú vas y como la hermanita de caridad le dices que sí ¡Que estamos en crisis!

-No es para tanto, hombre, además…- miró hacia otro lado, un tanto azorado- le debo mucho…es decir, a los dos…

Dicho esto, el moreno se levantó de la cama de un salto y se dispuso a vestirse. El italiano se le quedó mirando mosqueado. Vale, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le enfadaba todo aquello, Antonio siempre le avisaba en el último momento de todo y en ocasiones era bastante reservado…ya llevaban más de un año saliendo a aún no sabía cosas que sinceramente le interesaban bastante….pero como él era así y el español asá, no le salían las preguntas en su momento. Igualmente tampoco eran cosas tan importantes, pero le escamaba…

-Oye, pues te acompaño- inquirió el castaño, dirigiéndose a el armario para vestirse.

-¿Seguro? Pensaba que preferirías quedarte durmiendo…

-Como si pudiera ahora que me he despertado por tu culpa, más te vale invitarme a un buen desayuno…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

No le gustaba.

_Ese _hombre sentado al lado de la belga y el español se parecía al novio de su hermano y no le gustaba.

Se encontraban desayunando en la terraza de una cafetería (la suya no, por supuesto) con esas dos personas que el español había mencionado anteriormente, la chica era ciertamente bonita y con facciones muy agradables, pero el susodicho hermano no le agradaba en absoluto.

Estaba tan concentrado en vigilar las acciones del tío ese que apenas prestaba atención a la animada conversación que mantenían Antonio y la buenorra rubia. Ese hombre intimidaba…encima estaba justo en frente de él… por suerte no le miraba fijamente sino que alternaba entre mirar a la chica y al oji-verde, aunque parecía que le costaba mirar a éste último, pues sólo lo hacía de reojo y frunciendo el ceño…

¿A qué venía esa actitud? Se suponía que Antonio le estaba ayudando, qué cabrón…grrr….ala, ya está, ya le caía mal. A la lista negra de Lovino Vargas (cuya magnitud era impresionante, desde Michael Jackson a la abuela que atropelló hace bastante tiempo)

-Bien, pues así quedamos – concluyó Antonio sonriendo- Comenzareis a trabajar la semana que viene si no hay inconveniente~

-No, claro que no, ¡muchas gracias, "jefe"!- contestó la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Pero, mujer- contestó risueño- No hace falta que me llames así, aquí donde lo ves- señaló al italiano- Él nunca me ha llamado así y trabaja conmigo desde hace casi dos años.

-Cállate "jefe"- respondió Lovino desinteresado. Antonio pidió la cuenta mientras seguía charlando con la rubia, menudas cotorras…ni debajo del agua se callarían…suspiró y volvió a centrar su atención en el hermano de la chavala, éste seguía con su cara de póquer hasta que se levantó de improvisto.

-Voy a fumarme un cigarro.

Y silencio en la sala…

Cuando se fue lo suficientemente lejos, Antonio volvió a hablar, pero sin ese tono animado que llevaba caracterizando la conversación desde su inicio…

-Parece…que todavía me odia ¿eh?

-No es eso…sólo está herido en su orgullo…ya sabes…la situación no es que sea muy cómoda para él…después de todo lo que pasó, no le debe resultar fácil pedirte favores, y menos de este tipo…

Entonces se levantó él, asqueado por la situación (de no enterarse de nada y joderle la actitud del chaval ese) y dijo de sopetón.

-Yo también me voy a fumarme un cigarrillo…

-Pero si tú no fumas, Lovi…

-¡Sí que lo hago, idiota!

En realidad fumaba (bueno, en ocasiones, cuando Antonio no estaba presente porque al parecer no era de su santa devoción) y dejando confundido al español, se encaminó hacia donde había ido el capullo ese de la mala leche…

-¡Eh! ¡Cabeza de repollo!

Sus insultos en ocasiones dejaban bastante que desear…

El rubio le miró de forma indiferente y quitándose el cigarro de la boca contestó.

-¿Qué quieres tú?

-¿No te parece que estás actuando como un gilipollas? Antonio intenta ayudarte y tú te comportas de esta forma…

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? Es más, ¿qué pintas tú en todo esto?

-Ah…err…pues…pinto que soy su…novio y quizás en breve tu compañero de trabajo.

Se ve que no se esperaba esa respuesta, pues abrió los ojos sorprendido, aunque reaccionó rápidamente frunciendo el ceño.

-Si es así- contestó sin ningún tipo de ánimo especial en la voz- Entonces deberías entender la situación….o igual es que…¿quizás no sabes nada?

-¿Saber el q-…- Espera….su cerebro había hecho "¡_click_!" en algún momento y comenzaba a sospechar lo que ocurría…o al menos lo que ocurrió en su momento. El tío ese se largó sin decir nada más y él se quedó petrificado pensando…

-Ey, Lovino- escuchó que Antonio le llamaba- Emma me ha comentado que ya se van. Ah, Emma es la chica. Qué desastre ni os he presentado, lo siento…

-¿Es tu ex novio?

-¿Qué?

-Si el chico ese…el hermano de ella…es tu ex novio.

-…- El español bajó la mirada al suelo, sin saber muy bien cómo contestar-…digamos que sí.

"¿_Cómo que "digamos que sí"_?"

-¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?- la voz le temblaba de la rabia, ni siquiera sabía por qué le daba tanta, pero ahí estaba…consumiéndole….

-¿Estás enfadado? Pero... ¿por qué?- el moreno le tomó de una mano y le acariciaba la mejilla con la otra, intentando tranquilizarle- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¡Pues que nunca me cuentas nada!- exclamó apartando las manos del español- ¿Qué? ¿Es que tengo que ser un puto adivino? ¿O acaso tengo que sonsacarte las cosas con unas esposas y un cuchillo? Y para colmo el tío este que resulta que va a empezar a trabajar con nosotros a partir de la semana que viene y es tu ex novio y te tiene ganas…

-¿Pero qué dices, Lovino? Estás sacando las cosas de quicio. Además, la relación acabó casi antes de conocerte.

"¿_Casi?_"

-¿Salías con él cuando yo ya estaba trabajando contigo?

-Pero cortamos poco después, no entiendo por qué te enfadas así…

-¿Por qué cojones nunca me he enterado?

-No es un tema precisamente agradable para contar….tampoco pensé que te interesaría…

-¡Obviamente que estos temas me interesan! ¡Coño, que pareces subnormal, Anto-…!

La canción de su móvil le interrumpió de pronto…arg…comenzó a rebuscarse por los bolsillos para encontrar el maldito aparato hasta que Antonio se lo alzó, sin expresión en el rostro.

-Me lo prestaste antes ¿no te acuerdas? Toma…

Se lo quitó de mala manera, aún seguía enfadado….el número que le estaba llamando no le sonaba de absolutamente nada…como fuera publicidad se iba a cagar en la puta madre del papa…

-¿Quién demonios es?

-Ah… ¿el señor Vargas?

-Sí, soy yo ¿qué quiere?

-¿Le pillo en mal momento?

"_Pues sí, me estoy peleando con mi novio ¿qué cojones quiere?_"

-No…dígame- sin lugar a dudas los peores momentos siempre eran los más inoportunos. Antonio le miraba fijamente, serio. El italiano decidió darse la vuelta para no mirarle a la cara y concentrarse en la conversación por teléfono…

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar lo que le estaban comentando…qué demonios con todo eso…a buenas horas…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Entonces… ¿Vas a dejar la cafetería?

-Ta te he dicho que sí. Al parecer…mi primo de Seborga me recomendó en una empresa sin siquiera preguntarme antes…cómo se nota que salió como Feliciano en idiotez…

-Pero eso es bueno ¿no?

-¡Pues claro que es bueno! Ahí me pagan mejor y puedo ejercer más profesionalmente- al decir la última palabra, se cruzó de brazos y miró más al frente…sí, estaba orgulloso…

-Vaya…- el español giró la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado y suspiró resignado- Tengo que reconocer…que echaré de menos tenerte trabajando a mí lado…

Tras escuchar estas palabras, Lovino gruñó y se echó en el sofá, acaparando todo el espacio posible. Tomó un libro de debajo de la mesa de café que el oji-verde le había regalado por su cumpleaños (que ya habían pasado un par de meses pero jodido libraco de mil páginas) ignorando cualquier comentario de su estúpido novio…

-¿Sigues enfadado?

-Noooooooooo~~- soltó sarcásticamente…joder ¡pues claro que sí! En ningún momento había dejado de estarlo (y eso que ya casi había caído la noche pero era fácil estar de morros todo un día, al menos para él) le molestaba que ahora, cuando por fin se había animado a comentarle lo de la llamada el español se pensara que ya no pasaba nada y ya no estaba cabreado. Porque **no**, seguía enfadado, obviamente…grrr…

-Sí que sigues enfadado…- afirmó Antonio, apartando los pies del italiano intentado sentase en el sofá y posicionándose éstos encima para no incomodar (y enfadar aún más) al menor.

-Que te calles…-murmuró sin apartar la vista del libro.

Y, al contrario de lo que esperaba, se calló.

Al cabo de un rato de silencio y al darse cuenta de que no podía concentrarse en la lectura así, decidió ser él el que hablara.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- repitió la pregunta de aquella mañana.

-Yo…sabía que te ibas a enfadar…además, no es algo que me guste recordar ¿sabes?

-¿Aún le quieres?- siguió preguntando inseguro, con un bajo tono de voz.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Además fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y por qué se cortó, quién la cortó y cuánto duró la relación?- Sí, parecía un puto interrogador de mierda, pero la culpa era del español por no decir las cosas en su momento.

-Buff…historia larga…fui yo el que cortó y duró…como tres…sí, tres años- el mayor se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada.

Genial, tres putos años...y "una historia larga" como motivo…joder. Quizás no sería tan horrible si no fuera porque en unos cuantos días, el capullo de la cicatriz comenzaría a trabajar con Antonio…codo con codo y él ya no estaría allí para vigilarle…

-¿Se te pasa el enfado?- preguntó entonces el moreno, levantándose del sofá.

-Joder, qué pesado eres, te repites más que una grabadora, anda y que te den- se escondió entre las páginas de su libro y añadió en un murmullo- metafóricamente, que conste…

El español sólo sonrió y se agachó, quitándole el libro, para encontrarse cara a cara con el castaño.

-¿Qué? – Apenas pudo pronunciar el menor, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándole mal.

-Pido una pizza a ver si se te quita ese mal humor que tienes ¿vale?- y pellizcándole la nariz, se levantó y desapareció por la puerta…

Ojalá...ojalá el repollo nunca hubiera aparecido…Nah, para qué engañarse, ojalá él no fuera así. Joder, qué amargado que estaba. Los celos le consumían y lo peor de todo es que no podía evitar echarle la culpa al español, puta mierda…

Pero bah~ ya se le pasaría el cabreo. Quizás no era para tanto y tampoco tenía que exagerar de esa forma o Antonio acabaría por hartarse de él, como todo el mundo acostumbraba a hacer tarde o temprano.

Exacto, lo que tenía que hacer era ignorar los celos, ignorarlos~

Y eso haría.

Pero la espina seguía dentro…y mientras más se ignora más grande se hace.

* * *

**¡Punto y se acabó!** èwe

Obviamente por ahora xD

Bleeeeeh, no me gusta nada el capi, sólo el principio porque lo soñé xD seeeh, soñé que era Lovi y que me pegaba cual solapa a Toño en la cama *w*

Contesto reviews~ *llora de felicidad*

**LastSilence:** Hahaha xD me alegro de que te gustara, yo por mi parte me imaginé a Lud vestido de miss y me dio mucho mieio ;w; Ashjk y yo AMO que lo ames *aún más apasionada* uso el estilo Lovinesco (¿) porque como estás más o menos redactado desde su punto de vista~ poss XD Y no abandono, no abandono èwe/ gracias por leer *3*

**BB:** Yo también quiero violarlos *w* me pido segunda eue xD nah, sé que tardo como miles de años, pero no quiero abandonar, nonono xD gracias por leer, dear ;u;

**Atsu:** Hola queridita mía (¿) sé que querrás matarme por haber tardado tanto, y como sigues mi LJ ya sabrás que me he estado tocando la barriga todo este tiempo XD. *Le da una galleta* yo también creo que Antonio es gay…pero no se lo digas a nadie ê-e xD

Ludwig es Constantino Romero…oh NO XDDDD ahora no puedo evitar imaginármelo vendiendo colchones, qué mal XD

¡Gracias por leer, amorcito! *le da una chuche*

**Sha-Lin:** Yo también *w* imagínate, no hay que limpiar ni cocinar, y además te dan mimitos gratis cada hora y cada minuto, menudo chollo. A Lovi le tocó la lotería 8D y no te preocupes, eso nos pasa a todas XDD Thanks for reading! *3*

**chibi-seras:** Ahgasfdaghsd gracias QuQ *se muere de amor* hago lo que puedo ;u;. Creo que el Miss Potato 2010 será el nuevo Miss Universo (¿) XDD gracias por leer *le da galleta*

**Eriath:** Sip, sip, es que el Spamano es amor *3* estoy tan orgullosa de que mi país haga una pareja tan~ ahsdgsa (¿) me encanta XD sobre los flashbacks…juro que el siguiente es el último, ¡LO juro! XD ay madre xD yo soy inocente ouo~

**moonplata:** Yo como que no me peleo casi nunca con nadie, pues me cuesta la misma vida ponerme en situación. Gracias por leer y ser paciente, te quiero (¿) QuQ

**Laurelie Kirkland:** Mi queridísima Erika *3* ahora sé quién eres è3e ahdfas sabes que no puedo hacer lemon! XDD damn it, quizás en otro fic…quizás algún día sea valiente y lo haga~ lo único que puedo prometer en este fic es mucho fluff xD y Lovino-mafia seme oh yeah èwe/

**Lily:** Muchas gracias por tu review QuQ ahaha XD me alegro de que te rieras con Lud el Darth Vader xD uhh, a mi el personaje que más me gusta es Toño y en ocaciones Francis, los amo xD. Gracias por leer ;u; que tengas un buen día tú también~

**Ely Uchiha:** Asgf gracias ;u; me hace mucha ilusión que digas que escribo bien *llora* aún queda la peor parte del fic, maldita sea xD ¡no quiero hacerla! Pero hay que hacerlo :3, gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado ;A;

**Tanuki sempai:** Woah, amo el review que me has dado ;/A/; y gracias por encantarte esta historia *llora* y gracias también por leer *3*

**IrisChan:** Asd, sé que tiene mucho flashback XDD se me fue la mano completamente, joe XD que acabe bien, depende…de nada, acabará bien sí o sí xD, gracias por tu review *A* ¡Espero que te guste! 8D

**Lonely. and. sad. whisper:** Hermana te echo de menos ;A; casi no hablamos últimamente ;w; a ver, si un día de estos~ *llora*

**Tsubaki-Sato**: Como roleadora de Antonio no puedo hacer más que hacer tus deseos realidad (¿?) XD ¡Siento actualizar tan lento! QwQ soy inútil ahfgasd qué mal ;w; pero espero que seas paciente…gracias por leer, Lovi (¿) *3*

**SyrFreyja:** Muy tentador *3* tengo que hacer un fic con uke Toño, es mi meta en la vida èue/ bueh, un drama…que de drama no tiene mucho…me odio XDDD. Gracias por leer, eres awesum! *u*

Y aquí todo todito :3 ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! 8'D


	8. Celos

**Cap 8. Celos**

¿Qué mierda hace un administrador empresarial en un día diario?

Pues da los malditos presupuestos, cobra, hace las jodidas facturas, albaranes, órdenes de reparación o partes del trabajo, atiende el PUTO teléfono a todas horas, se encarga de todo el repugnante papeleo que se tenga que entregar para cualquier gestión, hace todos los pedidos de mierda y rellena talones para los proveedores u otras empresas…

Y es explotado, jodidamente explotado por todo el mundo que le rodea…

Tan solo llevaba dos mese trabajando en la puta empresa en la que su primo le había "enchufado" y ya estaba hasta los santos cojones. Desde que entró sus compañeros de trabajo la habían tomado con él o algo, quizás por su mala leche, qué sabía el…bueno sí, algo sí sabía. Y era que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en joderle todos los días de ocho a siete ¿Es que acaso era él el único que trabajaba allí? ¿Cómo era posible que se le amontonara el trabajo de aquella forma? ¡No era su imaginación! Ni que fuera paranoico…allí había una mano negra que quería atormentarle la existencia seguro…

-¿Qué se supone que hace ahí parado sin hacer nada, Vargas?- Escuchó la maldita voz de "aquél" sujeto.

-M-me iba a encargar de comprobar unos documentos, Sr. Kirkland…- Respondió tartamudeando ¡Él no tenía miedo! Ni hablar…pero es que… el asqueroso rubio cejotas era su superior y no podía contestarle….bueno...como normalmente haría. Por mucho que deseara arrancarle esas cejas que tenía y hacerse un jersey con ellas…

-Ya. Por supuesto…-Murmuró a desgana el rubio, dando media vuelta para marcharse. Lovino podía jurar que el muy capullo había susurrado "Pero qué chico más inútil, no sé ni para qué lo contratan…"

_-¡QUE TE JODAAAN~!_- Le encantaría gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero no. Debía comportarse…era un profesional que trabajaba…sí, eso era…

Aunque después de todo la rutina del día a día en la empresa no era lo peor…lo peor era sin duda cuando volvía a casa…

Y es que una vez había vuelto de trabajar, el piso estaba siempre vacío, tampoco era culpa de Antonio, después de todo, el trabajo era el trabajo. Pero era deprimente que no hubiera ni un alma desde que volvía hasta que era Antonio el que regresaba, ya entrada la noche.

Y así día tras día, sí, también podía visitarle a la cafetería, pero después de todo el maldito trabajo no tenía ni ganas de moverse de casa. Además de que allí el español apenas le podía prestar atención…

Si ya de por sí él tenía mal humor (porque lo sabía y casi que lo aceptaba). La situación le estaba quemando y cabreando cada día más y con quien más lo acababa pagando…era con Antonio.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Aquél día había acabado por fin la rutina diaria y ya había vuelto a casa. Aburrido, decidió encender la tele a ver qué echaban, pero sólo había mierda. Ni un buen programa, ni serie ni película…si al menos echaran Phineas y Ferb…pero nooo….había maratón de la Hannah Montana de los huevos.

Que constara que el hecho de que él viera esas series a sus 21 años no era por culpa de otra persona que Antonio, era aún peor, teniendo como tenía 23 añazos y enganchándose (cada vez que podía, claro) a la tele como si de un niño se tratara…

Aún así decidió dejar la tele encendida, observándola desinteresadamente hasta que, aburrido y agotado, decidió echarse una pequeña siesta.

Pero no duró mucho, ya que el movimiento de su móvil guardado en su bolsillo lo alteró lo suficiente como para despertarlo. Un mensaje de Antonio…a ver con qué le saldría ahora…

"Llámame que no tengo saldo"

Joder…. ¿Ahora qué quería? Marcó su número y esperó la contestación…

-¿Lovi? ¡Escucha, escucha! Resulta que Emma quiere invitarnos a los de la cafetería a cenar fuera ¿te importa?

Claro…los de la cafetería…y eso no le incluía a él, por supuesto. Era obvio que él ya no pintaba nada, pero igual le hacía sentir un tanto fuera…¡y encima Antonio lo iba a dejar cenar totalmente solo! Joder, qué deprimente…

-Err… ¿Lovino?- Murmuró el mayor esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué si me importa? Pues no, que me importa una mierda ¡anda y vete a emborracharte con tus putos compañeros!- Soltó de pronto…igual se había pasado…de todas fromas esperaba que se hubiera notado su tono irónico.

-¡Genial! Entonces ya sabes, volveré más tarde~

Se veía que no…

-¡Espe-…!- Se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Había colgado…

Desgraciado hijo de perra…ésta de la guardaba… ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejarlo solo de esa forma? Pues se iba a enterar, porque ahora él también se iría por ahí a cenar con sus amigos, sí…

Si tuviera, claro…

Vale…había que reconocer que eso era muy triste. Quizás podría llamar a su hermano y…no, ni hablar. Jamás le mendigaría a su hermano pequeño compañía. Estar solo tampoco era tan malo…sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las compañías que eran preferiblemente evitables, tales como las del alemán, que seguro que estaría con Feliciano.

Pensar en el macho patatas hizo que recordara al hermano de la belga….no solía enterarse de mucho de él, ya que Antonio no solía hablarle de éste….pero sí sabía que, al parecer, el español había comenzado a tratarlo de buenas, mientras que el otro seguía echando pestes de él. Aunque quizás eso era algo malo para el hispano, tenía que reconocer que lo tranquilizaba. Aunque no del todo….

Al fin y al cabo, si seguía teniendo tanto rencor era porque "algo" había dentro de él…

Y quién le podía asegurar que no "atacaría" en algún momento al español…

Que tres años de relación son muchos, muchos años. Él no llevaba ni dos con Antonio y ya se consideraba su persona más importante…

Aunque… ¿y si no lo era? Si bien Antonio le quería y era cariñoso…y aunque para él mismo el moreno si era la presencia más importante (Oh, vamos. Bastaba con verlo en ese momento, el simple hecho de que el mayor no estuviera con él para cenar ya era suficiente para que se ahogara en un vaso de agua…) no significaba que para el español él sí fuera lo más importante.

Maldición…por eso no debía quedarse solo, porque se ponía a pensar en mierda que lo deprimía. Bueno, quizás toda su vida era un círculo vicioso de cosas deprimentes. Que si era un marginado social, que si tenía una mala leche que espantaba a cualquier ser humano y animal, que si ahora le venían diciendo que era un inútil en el trabajo…mentiría si no dijera que se estaba estresando…

Pero qué rabia le estaba dando todo…y Antonio tan feliz por ahí con sus amiguetes…grrr ¡después de todo la culpa era suya! El muy gilipollas…. ¡sabía de sobra que él estaba estresado y necesitaba de su compañía! O igual era por eso…quizás…quizás Antonio estaba cansado de la mala leche que le mostraba a todas horas e incluso empeorada después de la jornada y por eso prefería pasar el rato fuera. Maldito… ¡no era culpa suya estar irascible! Bien, si quería guerra la iba a tener. Aunque estuviera cansado él también se iba a largar por ahí…es más ¡lo haría todos los días! Y no le avisaría ni nada. ¡JA! Quien ríe último ríe mejor.

¿Y qué haría fuera? Pues pasárselo bien, aunque sin compañía…bah, se iría a comprar ropa de marca, que a él, como buen italiano, le gustaba ir bien vestido. Después se tomaría unas copas y a lo mejor hasta ligaba con alguna chica. No pensaba ponerle los cuernos a Antonio, no, claro que no. Pero flirtear un rato con alguna mujer no le iba a enviar al infierno….es más ¡lo enviarían al infierno por ser un puto gay y no por lo otro! Qué demonios…

Y así comenzó su "venganza" (por así decirlo). Tal y como había planeado, tras volver a casa del trabajo y descansar un rato. Poco antes de que Antonio volviera también se largaba por ahí. Ignoraba las llamadas y los mensajes del español y volvía cuando le veía en gana. Normalmente cuando ya había vuelto se encontraba al español en el sofá durmiendo (excepto el primer día, que por poco llamó a la policía denunciando desaparición) seguramente quedando dormido de esperarlo. Se pasó una semana y media actuando así, hasta que un día se encontró con que Antonio seguía despierto (aunque con una cara de sueño que cualquiera diría que era un zombi)

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo últimamente?- Preguntó el español con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente enfadado. Verlo tan serio era sin duda una de las cosas que más le asustaban, pero no pensaba acobardarse ahora…

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo salir adonde quiera? ¿O es que quieres que me tire aquí esperando a que tú llegues todo el puñetero día? Sí hombre, Antonio, venga ya…

La expresión enojada del mayor se endureció al escuchar sus palabras mientras él se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ya… ¿y por qué no avisas? ¿Eh? Tampoco respondes a mis llamadas últimamente no sé dónde demonios te metes Lovino y me preocupo por si te puede pasar algo.

-No soy ningún niño pequeño, estúpido, puedo arreglármelas yo solo ¡ni que me fueran a violar por la calle! Es más, de hecho, eres tú el que corre más peligro de ser violado por el mastodonte ése que tienes de camarero.

-Ya empezamos… ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no hay nada? Es que no entiendo qué tienes en la cabeza para pensarte esas cosas…que no te extrañe que después no te quiera contar nada de lo que pasa en la cafetería…

-Ah….que pasa algo…

-¡Pero no lo que tú te piensas! Estoy hablando en general… ¿por qué no confías en mí?

¿Por qué? Eso era una buena pregunta…. ¿por qué no confiaba? Por mucho que lo intentara siempre acababa pensando mal. Quizás era un problema de autoestima, pero…es que…¿cómo no desconfiar en esa maldita situación?

-Pero espera…-Continuó el mayor- Ahora mismo el tema principal eres tú y tus escapadas…

-Mira Antonio, pienso hacer lo que me dé la gana, porque tú haces exactamente lo mismo y yo no te lo echo en cara…

-¿Qué no? ¿Acaso no te has escuchado hasta hace un momento? Y menos mal que no he hecho nada malo que si no ya me atropellas con el coche.

-Claro. Dejarme solo yéndote que quien sea que te vayas. No, aún peor, con ese Harry Potter gigante y sin gafas por la noche no es malo, nooooo, claro que nooo~ y si te lías con él mientras yo te espero en casa tampoco es malo…y si ya te montas un trío con la rubia te llevas un premio por mejor humanidad del año.

-Estás insoportable… ¿no confías en mía? Pues vale, haz lo que te dé la gana- Sentenció con voz gélida, levantándose del sofá.

Genial, la situación no podía ir a peor. Antonio estaba bien cabreado y él no es que estuviera más calmado… ¡pero la culpa no era suya! ¿Tan mal estaba preocuparse por lo que su "supuesto" novio hacía cuando no estaba con él? ¿Acaso era tan horrible sentirse mal por estar solo? Grrrr…mientras más pensaba en ello más enfadado estaba. Al parecer Antonio se fue al dormitorio. Se lo pensó unos instantes y decidió largarse de nuevo, esta vez a la casa de su hermano a pasar la noche. No tenía ningunas ganas de seguir ahí por el momento. Cuando salió del piso pegó el mayor portazo que pudo y bajó de un tirón las escaleras. Ya dentro del coche, que estaba aparcado en frente de la acerca, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el abrigo con las llaves de casa. Pero no estaba dispuesto a volver y llamar a la puerta ahora. Si tenía que quedarse en la casa de su hermano un par de días se quedaría. Es más, se quedaría todo lo que hiciera falta.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-¿Hermano? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Feliciano le recibió a medio vestir y con cara de sueño, más que estar extrañado o preocupado parecía que se iba a tirar al suelo en cualquier momento…Al menos agradecería que no fuera el macho patatas el que le hubiera abierto la puerta.

-Déjame dormir hoy aquí…- Respondió bajando un tanto la cabeza.

-¿ ¡Antonio te ha echado de casa! ?

-¿Cómo coño quieres que me eche de casa? Me he ido yo…

-¿Entonces te has escapado?

-Ni que fuera un niñato rebelde, estúpido. No, simplemente no tengo ganas de verle la puta cara al gilipollas de Antonio nunca más…

La cara del menor de los hermanos se entristeció al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Al parecer había entendido más o menos la situación. Le abrió la puerta de par de par para que pudiera entrar y después la cerró lentamente tras él.

-¿Te has traído ropa para dormir? Si no, yo te puedo prestar algo…

Lovino asintió sin decir una palabra y se sentó a esperar en un sillón situado en la entrada. Dejó la vista fija en el suelo, pensando en todo lo que ocurría…odiaba esa situación. Al fin y al cabo la confianza que tenía en el español se había esfumado…y cuando ya no había confianza, ya no había relación que valiera, porque ya fuera estar juntos o separados el dolor era el mismo y le repateaba en todo momento…

Quizás era una locura pero…

-Voy a cortar con él…- Murmuró rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la sala.

Su hermano, que ya volvía con el pijama para él, abrió los ojos como platos y se agachó junto a él para poder mirarle a los ojos, ya que éste no levantaba la cabeza. Tomándole de las manos preguntó preocupado;

-¿Estás seguro, hermano? Creo que estás enfadado y no piensas las cosas con claridad…

-…Yo…- Tardó unos instantes antes de contestar… ¿enfadado? Sí, estaba enfadado…pero no sólo era eso…en realidad era una mezcla de todo. Celos, inseguridad, enojo…todo junto era demasiado para soportarlo. –Sí, estoy seguro.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-No puedes estar hablando en serio…

Se mantuvo en silencio intentando mantenerse sereno. Aunque por dentro sentía que en cualquier momento se echaría a temblar. Lo había soltado, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Si…si es por lo de la pelea yo te juro que lo siento muchísimo…- Se disculpó el español mirándole fijamente y acercándose a él.- Estaba cabreado y…no sé…yo…

El italiano frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.- No puedo más, Antonio, a cada día que pasa más me estreso. Quizás el problema…es este…- Hizo una pausa mirando hacia otro lado para no verle la cara al mayor y añadió –Sé que estoy siendo egoísta y no espero que lo entiendas…

"_Nadie puede hacerlo en realidad_"

Los dos quedaron el silencio. Uno aún mirando a la nada y el otro que no se creía lo que sucedía. El menor se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la habitación que hasta entonces compartían y comenzó a sacar su ropa del armario. Se sintió rastrero al sentir que una parte (una gran parte) de él deseaba que Antonio le siguiera suplicando su perdón. Sospechaba que sólo bastaría que insistiera un poco más para que finalmente cediera…

Pero nada. Es más, el oji-verde lo único que hizo fue quedarse parado como una estatua mirando al vacío.

-¿Y adónde vas…?- Le preguntó el moreno, mientras salía de la habitación con las maletas hechas.

-Estaré en la casa de mi hermano temporalmente…escucha, hoy me llevaré las llaves para poder volver mañana a por más cosas. Cuando acabe las pondré en el buzón y…si ves que me he dejado algo me avisas- Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de añadir-…Tú…supongo que mañana estarás en la cafetería cuando venga, por eso lo digo…

-…Sabes…ésta no es la manera de solucionar las cosas…

-No es como si hubiera otra. –Sentenció saliendo por la puerta y cerrando una vez fuera.

Caminó hacia el ascensor y una vez en la entrada del bloque se le cayó la malea al suelo…se fijó en sus manos que no paraban de temblar, al parecer, por eso se le había resbalado la manilla. Se agachó para recogerla y notó cómo se le humedecían los ojos.

-Joder…qué he hecho…soy un estúpido…

Pero aunque se hubiera precipitado o no. Lo seguro es que ya no podía volver atrás…

* * *

...

Continuaráaa~ lo siguiente será la continuación del segundo capi~ lo que quiere decir que…

¿H-he acabado con los flashbacks…? ¿ ¡EN SERIO? ! ;AAAA; ¡Oh, dios santo! ;7; _felicidad~~_*canta* _cuando salgo del baño~ yo lo que siento es felicidad~_ *canta*

Vale, ya ;u;

Qué porquería de capi, madre mía. Me odio porque menuda razón más forzada para cortar ;A; pero es que yo estoy demasiado feliz últimamente como para ponerme a escribir de forma emo (?). Bueno, no tanto, pero mis problemas no tienen nada que ver con el tema amoroso, así que por eso sale tan mal ;w;. De todas formas los flashbacks **se han acabado **POR FIN ;UUU;

Tengo unas ganas de hacer fluff que me estoy muriendo lenta y dolorosamente ;w; tranquilidad….tranquilidad…ya llegará el momento…

Bueno~ paso a contestar los reviews que me dan la _felicidad_~*se pone a cantar de nuevo*

**Atsun:** Aksjhdasjkdha entonces…¿No te importa esperar? ;7; *la super abraza* yo no creo que sean geniales para nada ;AAA; pero si tú crees que sí, me haces muy feliz ;U;

Lovi odia a Holly porque…porque se parece a Alemania (¿). La relación de Toño y Holly…no es algo que creo que vaya a salir en el fic XD pero fue una relación muy sexosa y todo eso (¿) se separaron porque Antonio se dejaba la puerta abierta cuando estaba en el baño y como que no (¿) OK NO XD. Ayy animalito *u* *le acaricia las orejas (?). Gracias por comentar amore ;u;~

**moonplata:** ¿La echabas de menos? Aww qué mona XD A mí me gusta mucho stalkear reviews ajenos y si no recuerdo mal leí que el Spamano ya no te apasionaba tanto, así que me hace el doble de feliz que aún así mi fic te siga gustando *abacha* gracias por leer ;U;

**Hinata Jagerjaques:** Síp, tres añacos ouo pero al fin y al cabo se pasan volando en la época de estudiantes (?) Nah, no creo que importe tanto xD. Aajdhsa me alegro de que te guste *U* aquí tienes la continuación, sweetie ;7;

**Laurelie Kirkland:** N-no, no hay lemon…;AA; ya sabes ./. . ¡Lo siento! XD mira que soy lenta, ojalá alguien viniera con un látigo y me pegara para que escribiera más rápido (?). ¡El seme por supuesto que es Holanda! Òuo El toñocentrismo me domina demasiado XD. Cierto, cierto, eso es lo que queda del fic XD. Yo también tengo ganas de hacer fluuuff *A* lo de Lovi mafia seme…mejor en otro fic, porque aquí no pega mucho XD.

**Rainele8:** P-pero…¡Si Bel no ha hecho nada! XDDDD Yo la adoro en general, pero si la meten con Lovi la odio bastante XD (a Lovi también) porque soy Spamana y SpaBelista hasta la muerte y me siento super cornuda si hay RomaBel èwe (?).

Es que Romano es estúpidamente lindo, por eso dan ganas de pegarlo y abrazarlo por igual ;u;. Ajhasdak siento la tardanza XD ¡Yo también te quiero! *3* espero que te guste el capi ;u;

**mikaelaamaarhcp:** Oh, dios, siento lo de los flashbacks XDD ¡Pero por fin se acabaron! 8D El final feliz está asegurado, sobretodo porque el drama es mi némesis XD. Gracias por leer :3

**loReKaZe131: **Ajhasd te amo ;u; ¿no te importa esperar? Qué amor *A* me alegro de que te guste y espero que este capi cumpla tus expectativas ;U;

**Mai Tralala:** N-no sé porque…pero cuando personas que conozco…leen mis fics…me muero de vergüenza XD*se esconde debajo de su cama*. El spam es genial, yo lo amo ;u; gracias por leer la cosa esta (?) rly ;u; *la abasha*

Y eso es todo…me pregunto cuanto tardaré la próxima XD sin más que decir, Good-bye every-nyan! òuo/


	9. La verdad

**Cap. 9 La verdad**

Tras la ruptura ya habían pasado dos meses y, sinceramente se los había pasado como un zombi. Trabajar, comer y dormir, eso era lo único que hacía. Su hermano trataba de animarlo llevándoselo consigo y con la patata gigante de vez en cuando pero al fin y al cabo ellos también trabajaban y no podían estar tampoco todo el rato detrás suya. Pocos días antes Antonio le avisó de que le quedaba recoger algunas cosas y allí estaba, tras haber vuelto de buscar las putas cajas que al abrirlas le habían hecho rememorarlo todo. Le deprimía pensar que ya no tenía ninguna excusa para volver a ver al español…

Volvió a meter lo que había sacado en las cajas y se tiró en la cama para no hacer nada. Miraba el techo y no hacía más que pensar en la situación que lo había llevado a ese punto. Si se hubiera tomado las cosas de otra forma seguramente ahora mismo ni siquiera estaría allí…pero teniendo en cuenta su personalidad…es que no había manera de que hubiera reaccionado de otro modo.

Cansado de darle al coco decidió irse al salón y apoderarse del mando de la tele (si el alemán se atrevía a quejarse se encargaría personalmente de ponerle extra de picante en la comida).

Pero antes de salir alguien llamó a la puerta. Supuso que sería el alemán ya que su hermano entraba directamente. Pero no, era Feliciano…con todo este tema, el italiano menor estaba mostrando una actitud tranquila y bastante más cauta de la que el mayor estaba acostumbrado a ver. Se le hacía un tanto raro pero lo agradecía…

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó tranquilamente mientras lo dejaba entrar.

-Venía a disculparme por lo de antes…es que…estaba convencido de que con que os vierais y lo hablarais bastaría para que todo se solucionara…- A medida que hablaba su voz se tornaba cada vez más débil. Se notaba que ese tema también le estaba afectando a él.

-No pasa nada, no te preocup-…

-¡Y por eso creía que no hacía falta intervenir!- Le interrumpió- Pero ahora ya no…yo sé que esto tiene arreglo… ¡déjamelo a mí, hermano!

-¡Espera, espera! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres arreglar las cosas?

Se sorprendió con la forma tan clara con la que el menor le mostraba la situación y se quedó prácticamente sin habla. Sí, el quería que los problemas se solucionaran. Pero no era tan fácil. Además de que su orgullo no se lo permitía.

-Aunque quisiera…y aunque se arreglara…la situación volvería a ser igual de nuevo. No estoy dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

-Hermano…sé lo que es estar nervioso y desconfiar de vez en cuando. Yo mismo me pregunto a veces cómo Ludwig puede estar conmigo, siendo como soy…pero el caso es que lo está, y si algo me ha enseñado en todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, es que las cosas se solucionan hablando.

Quiso contestarle algo, pero no sabía qué decir. ¿Hablar? ¿Y de qué hablarían? ¿De lo poco que podían verse a lo largo del día por culpa del trabajo? ¿De los celos psicópatas que le entraba por el holandés? No había soluciones para esos temas, para qué demonios "hablarlo".

Feliciano le observó, esperando una respuesta. Al no recibir ninguna tan solo murmuró con expresión serena.

-Tú piénsalo, yo te apoyaré hagas lo que hagas.

Y dicho esto, se fue otra vez, probablemente a hacer lo que más le gustaba, jalar pasta.

Tenía que reconocer que ese idiota de hermano que tenía…era un buen hermano. Maldito Feliciano pelota…él sabía que una parte de lo que decía era cierto (bastante cierto) pero aún así…tenía **miedo**.

Sí, miedo a lo que podría pasar en un futuro…miedo de cómo reaccionaría la próxima vez que le dieran sus extraños celos…y sobretodo miedo de que fuera Antonio el que decidiera cortar con él esta vez. Prefería abandonar él antes de que lo abandonaran. Cobarde y egoísta, sí, pero así dolía menos…probablemente...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

La situación en el trabajo tampoco era que estuviera mejorando mucho…por no decir nada. Sus compañeros seguían tratándole como una mierda, él se seguía estresando y en incontables ocasiones le entraban ganas de tomar una metralleta y volarle los sesos a cualquiera que estuviera allí por medio…sobre todo al cejotas, ése que disfrutaba poniéndolo verde a la mínima ocasión. Que mira por donde se estaba acercando a su mesa de trabajo. Se preparó mentalmente para poder contrarrestar a cualquier cosa con que el inglés le pudiera venir, sin embargo, al contrario de lo usual (que era que el rubio le dijera que moviera su culo y trabajara más deprisa) el británico tan solo dijo;

-Ey, Vargas, hay alguien que pregunta por ti, está afuera esperando, pero no tardes mucho en volver al trabajo…

-¿Quién es?

-Y yo qué voy a saber.

-¿Y si es un asesino en serie que se dedica a matar a jóvenes inocentes? Se debe preguntar el nombre, Sr. Kirkland…

¡Toma vacilada! La verdad, dudaba que un asesino en serie viniera preguntando por él, pero siempre estaba bien dejarlo un poco mal (aunque le tuviera miedo).

-Qué idiotez.- Suspiró el rubio.- Además no tenía pinta de "serlo" francamente. Date prisa y ve, así volverás más rápido.

"Joder pero qué obsesivo con tanto trabajo" Pensó el italiano mientras se levantaba de su silla. ¿Quién sería? Si no era su hermano entonces sería el alemán salchichón, y si no era el alemaniator entonces sería su hermano…genial, qué repertorio tan exquisito de amigos y conocidos que tenía…aquello daba asco.

Pero no, cuando salió se encontró con nada más y nada menos que… ¿la buenorra rubia?

-¡Ah~! ¡Lovino! Soy Emma ¿te acuerdas de mí?- Saludó la belga con una sonrisa radiante, casi tan radiante como las que tenía Antonio…vale, él no había pensado eso…no…

-Sí que me acuerdo ¿qué quieres?- Respondió serio. Joder qué borde había sonado. Él no quería ponerse así de serio con una chica (y menos con una chica tan bonita) pero la señorita n era la hermana del repollo mutante/centro de todas sus inseguridades, no había forma de evitarlo…

-¿Estás muy ocupado? Si es así lo siento mucho, pero no tengo tu móvil y sólo sabía dónde trabajabas porque a Antonio se le escapó en alguna que otra ocasión.

-Sí, estoy bastante ocupado, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta…- Sí, era idiota por molestarse al escuchar el nombre de Antonio, era algo inevitable teniendo en cuenta que la chica era su camarera.

-Es que tengo que hablar contigo, pero con tranquilidad… ¿A qué hora terminas? ¿Quedarías conmigo a tomar lo que sea después?

¿Qué demonios? ¿A tomar algo? ¿Acaso esta chica quería una cita? Se lo pensó detenidamente, no es como si la joven le desagradara, pero quedar con ella…es que era algo tan inesperado…

-Lo que te tengo que contar es extremadamente importante.- Murmuró la chica con un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas…espera… ¿se había sonrojado? El italiano se asustó un poco. Le había pedido quedar, tenía algo "importante" que decirle y se había sonrojado…peligro. No tenía ganas de tener que rechazar a una mujer ahora, bastante depresión llevaba encima.

La joven seguía esperando una respuesta, impaciente acabó por borrar su sonrisa y frunció el ceño. El italiano al darse cuenta le respondió casi al instante.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Acabo a las siete, di donde y allí estaré…- Si tantas ganas tenía de que la rechazara lo haría…pesaba fastidiado.

-¡Perfecto~!- Exclamó la rubia volviendo a sonreír de nuevo.- Cuando salgas estaré aquí mismo, nos tomamos un gofre en la plaza y hablamos ¿vale?

-Que sí…- Murmuró dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano. A ver cómo la iba a rechazar ahora…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tal y como la joven había dicho, nada más salir de la oficina allí estaba ella esperando. La saludó resignado…ni un respiro le iba a dar…

Emma le saludó con una media sonrisa y se dispuso a andar, instándolo a que la siguiera. Él hizo caso omiso, pero cansado del silencio decidió ser él el que rompiera el hielo.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Prefiero que estemos sentados, no me gustaría que huyeras a la mitad~

Genial, se ve que Antonio le había estado contando cosas sobre él…porque si no, cómo cojones sabía esta mujer de su cobardía…

Ya en la plaza, ella le mandó que se sentara en un banco y la esperara. Al cabo de un rato volvió con dos gofres, le dio uno y se sentó a su lado.

-Bien~- Comenzó la rubia.-Ahora que estamos más tranquilos…vamos a hablar~

-Tú dirás…-Musitó él, dándole el primer bocado a su gofre.

-Perdona que sea tan directa pero…según me ha contado Antonio, una de las razones por la que cortasteis fue mi hermano Govert ¿verdad?

Por poco escupió lo que estaba masticando de la impresión ¿qué demonios hacía el estúpido español contándole eso a cualquiera? ¿Y a esta chica qué le importaba? Vale que era su hermano pero…

-Perdona tú que yo sea tan "rudo" pero dudo que sea asunto tuyo.- Respondió una vez había dejado de toser.

-Siento defraudarte, pero sí que es asunto mío.- Dijo la chica sonriendo bastante tranquila (teniendo en cuenta la bordería que le acababa de soltar)

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que todo lo que ha ocurrido ha sido culpa mía…por querer mantenerlo en secreto…siento que lo hayas estado pasando tan mal, sobre todo por inseguridades que no deberías haber tenido…

-Ahora sí que estoy perdido…

-Verás…- Murmuró sonrojándose.- Es imposible que Antonio te estuviera engañando con mi hermano porque…bueno…esto está bastante mal visto, no te vayas a escandalizar.

-Ve al grano, maldita sea, me estoy poniendo nervioso ya…

-No pasa nada, hombre. –Le tranquilizó a la vez que tomaba aire.- El caso es que…no es posible que Govert estuviera con Antonio, porque él ya tiene pareja, lo sé de primeras porque…soy yo…

_Un momento… ¿QUÉ?_

-Espera…no sé si he entendido bien…- Exclamó confundido…aquello era de locos. -¿Tú y él sois pareja? ¿Novios? P-pero…es decir… ¿no es tu hermano?

-Por eso te dije que no te fueras a escandalizar…

No le entraba en la cabeza…tener de novio…a tu hermano… ¡pero qué cosa más horrible! ¿Tener de novio a Feliciano? Eso sí que sería un infierno…aunque…bueno…la belga y el neandertal eran personas diferentes en casos diferentes. Era cuestión de perspectivas.

-Así que sois unos incestos…- Comentó después de haberse serenado.

-Sí…- La chica frunció el ceño pero no dejó de sonreír.- Bueno ¿y qué? Vosotros sois gays, cada cual con su tema~

-Touché…supongo…ah, pero espera…entonces ¿por qué odia a Antonio? ¿Puedo saber de una maldita vez que pasó?

-Es una larga historia…- Comenzó a contar la belga mirando al suelo.- A mí siempre me ha gustado mi hermano, pero no le decía nada porque suponía que él no sentía lo mismo por mí…ya sabes…no es algo muy común.- Hizo una pausa y siguió comiendo su gofre.- Cuando me enteré de que había empezado a salir con Antonio lo pasé muy mal. Más tarde le conocí y nos hicimos muy amigos, pero una cosa no quita la otra…En cualquier caso…cuando ya no lo pude soportar más, se lo confesé todo a Antonio y después a mi hermano. El problema fue que… ¿sabes? Él puede parecer rudo pero en realidad es muy bueno y cumplidor. Inesperadamente…al parecer, él también sentía lo mismo por mí, pero quedaba el problema de Antonio. Govert no sabía cómo cortar con él porque se sentía culpable, así que, después de que yo le comentara el problema a Antonio, el muy tonto hizo como que se había enterado de lo nuestro y que tenía tabú con el tema, nos insultó y cortó con Govert. Aunque yo sabía que todo era pura fachada para que mi hermano no se sintiera culpable,

-Así que era por eso…- Comprendió el italiano, ahora sí que encajaba todo, el odio del repollo y el hecho de que el español le contara tan poco, solo le estaba guardando el secreto a esos dos…- Este hombre es idiota…mira que hacerse pasar por el malo…

-Ya…lo hizo sin consultarme nada antes. Intenté explicarle la situación a Govert pero no se lo creía. -La chica suspiró y le miró a los ojos- He venido a explicártelo porque estoy harta de que él se tenga que sacrificar por nosotros, no me importa que ahora se sepa el secreto y también me da igual que se lo cuentes a quien quieras. Ahora que ya sabes la verdad, y que todo ha sido un malentendido, más te vale solucionar las cosas con él. Es un hombre encantador y se merece que lo hagan feliz de una vez…

La mezcla se emociones que recorrían el cuerpo del italiano eran inexplicables…por una parte estaba emocionado por saberlo todo y darse cuenta de que las cosas podían solucionarse, por otra estaba enfadado consigo mismo por maldito histérico de mierda, pero la parte que predominaba era la de estar nervioso… ¿cómo abarcaría el tema y cómo iba a pedir disculpas? Sólo sabía que el tiempo corría y cuanto más tardara en reaccionar peor sería…joder qué putos nervios…

-Si tienes pensado reconciliarte con él, que espero que sea así, permíteme formar parte, en cuanto estés preparado, avísame y me las apañaré para que estéis a solas donde sea. Éste es mi número.- La belga le cedió un papelito donde aparte de haber números, también estaba lleno de dibujos cursis de conejos y gatitos…vaya mujer…- Ah, y por último…

-¿Qué?

-¿Te vas a terminar ese gofre? Porque si no, me lo como yo…

-Toma, toma, si hasta se me han quitado las ganas de comer…- Estaba demasiado nervioso como para seguir zampando y menos tanto chocolate.

-Perfecto~- No tardó ni un segundo en arrebatárselo de las manos poniendo cara de extrema felicidad.-Ve pensado en lo que te he dicho, espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto~

-Sí, gracias por todo.- Se levantó del banco y se despidió alzando la mano. Después caminó de nuevo a la oficina, ya que tenía el coche aparcado allí mientras pensaba en qué hacer, o mejor dicho…"cuando"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que había solución! ¡Y mira que yo no he hecho nada!

-No te emociones tanto, Feliciano, que aún no hay nada seguro.- Le tranquilizó el mayor, el muy subnormal por poco se había matado tirándose del sofá de un salto.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Es que no piensas hacer nada, hermano? No irás a dejar las cosas así, ¿verdad?

-Pues claro que no, idiota…pero aún tengo que hablar con él…

-¿Y a qué estás esperando? ¡Llama a la chica esa! El tiempo corre~- Canturreó alzando el móvil y agitándolo contra él

- ¡Estate quieto ya! Joder…N-no sé si estoy preparado…estoy nervioso...mejor mañana…o quizás mejor pasado… ¿la semana que viene?

-¡No seas cobarde, hermano!

-Dios, no me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, precisamente tú…

-Venga hombre, ¿es que acaso no tienes ganas de verlo?- Joder con Feliciano, para ser tan discapacitado mental, anda que no sabía ser persuasivo…

-¡Vale, ya voy! Joder, que parece que seas tú el que tiene que hablar con él.- Exclamó frunciendo el ceño.- Está bien, pásame el maldito móvil.

Marcó el número de la chica y esperó a que contestara, tragando saliva…la puta madre…anda que no tardaba en contestar… ¿no se supone que estaría esperando la llamada?

-¿Hola~?- Respondió una voz que conocía demasiado bien…joder, joder, jodeeer ¿QUÉ mierda hacía Antonio contestando el móvil de la chica? ¡Le iba a dar un infarto con la tontería!

Se quedó mundo, sin poder articular palabra, hasta que se escuchó un golpe y la voz de la chica.

-¡Antonio, ése es mi móvil, so tonto! Trae para acá.- Escuchó como hubo unas interferencias (probablemente le había arrebatado el móvil de un golpetazo amistoso) y finalmente se puso la belga.- ¿Diga?

-No estará escuchando Antonio, ¿verdad?- Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-No, claro que no~ ajajá~ eso sí fue rápido ¿sabes?

-… ¿y qué pasa con eso?

-Nada, nada.- Rió la chica.- Ahora mismo estamos trabajando, espera y te envío un mensaje a este mismo número~- Y dicho aquello, colgó.

"Venga maldita sea, se me van a caer los pelos de los nervios, seré calvo y entonces el idiota de Antonio ni me reconocerá cuando nos veamos" pensaba el italiano, impaciente.

Al cabo de más de un cuarto de hora (él ya se había sentado en el sofá a esperar) por fin recibió el maldito mensaje, dio un respingo y por poco se cargó el móvil de la fuerza que usó para tomarlo de la mesa.

"_Ojojojo, lo conseguí _:3_ vente a las 23:00 a la cafetería, he convencido a Antonio de que se quede una hora más limpiando –já, el pobre, mira que es tontillo XD-, estará solo, ni se te ocurra llegar tarde, beshitos!_ ( * 3 * )_"_

-Feliciano… ¿qué hora se supone que es?- Le preguntó al italiano menor, que estaba enfrascado en una serie que iba de comedia musical…o algo así…

-Pues~ no sé, míralo en el móvil.

Vale, los nervios le hacían ser estúpido.

Eran las diez y media…vamos, que tenía que ir a toda leche para llegar a la hora. No tenía tiempo ni de ponerse indeciso. Tomó las llaves y se despidió de la pareja que seguía mirando a la caja tonta como si no hubiera mañana…lo que hacía la tele…

-Me largo, no sé cuando volveré…depende mucho de cómo vayan las cosas…

-¡Suerte, hermano~! Espero que no vuelvas~

-Menos mal que sé que lo dices con buena intención, que si no te tiraba por la ventana, idiota.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Llegó un poco tarde de la hora que le había dicho la belga, pero supuso que no pasaba nada. Además no es como si hubiera sido culpa suya, joder, putos semáforos…ya podría ser como en Italia, que no hay casi ninguno.

Estaba justo delante de la puerta de entrada, miró la hora…las once y diez. Sí, llegaba bien. Tomó aire varias veces, cerró los ojos y contó hasta veinte para tranquilizarse, finalmente abrió la puerta lentamente. Hacía tanto que no pasaba por allí…no había nadie a la vista…así que decidió decir algo.

-¿Hola…? ¿Está abierto?- Preguntó al aire, la barra estaba vacía y seguía sin aparecer nadie, esto le estaba dando un _Déjà vu…__lo único que ahora las luces estaban encendidas…_

De pronto escuchó un fuerte ruido de cacerolas cayendo al suelo y supo que Antonio se encontraba allí.

-¡Buenas!- apareció el español de debajo de la barra- ¡Perdón! Hemos cerrado por hoy...no me había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado…y… ¿Lovino…?

-Buenas…

* * *

Continuará o(´ ω `)o

Dios qué zorra que soy dejándolo aquí XDD toda una bruja~

Problem? *trollface*

Bueno, qué comentar, creo que esta vez no tardé tanto en continuar 8D…aunque eso no quita que me tomara mi tiempo, tomatazos, cuchillazos, bragas sucias, todo es bien recibido :3 *abre saco para meterlo todo (?)*

Por si alguien se ha asustado al ver tanta complicidad entre Lovi y Bel, tranquilidad, antes muerta que hacer RomaBel. Si veis mi perfil os daréis cuenta de por qué xD.

¿No es encantadora BelBel? La amodoro ;u; deja a Holly, Bel, déjalo y vente conmigo, cariño, yo te haré feliz sin que tengas que ser una incesta ( * ▽ * ) –aunque amo con toda mi alma la pareja que haces con NelNel - *u*

El próximo es el último, mis queridos bichitos~ *u* paciencia *crick crick*

Es hora de contestar adorables reviews, wuojojojojojo~

**LastSilence:** ¡Mujeeeeeer, sigo viva! 8D No pasa nada, mientras sigas leyendo, baby. Obvio que habrá buen final, con decir que este capi fue super happy happy joy joy XD El fluff yo también lo quierooooou *u* Espero que te haya gustado, yo también te adoro, dear *u*

**BB:** E-esta vez tardé menos, ¿verdad? ;w; espero que te haya gustado la continuación *u*

**mikaelaamaarhcp****:** Me alegro de que te guste *u* qué se le va a hacer, son tontos de nacimiento XDD, yo tampoco puedo esperar por el fluuf *A*, espero que te haya gustado, bye bye~

**Hinata Jagerjaques: **Es que Toño estaba shockeado perdido XD pobrecitos ;w; oh, bueno, ya todo se arreglará *u*. He tardado un pelín menos, ojalá te haya gustado ;u;

**moonplata:** Uhh yo te entiendo *u* el spamano es genial y siempre será mi OTP, pero es que todas las parejas de Toño tienen su cosa~ por algo soy Toñomundista 8'D . Espero que te haya gustado *u*

**kikyoyami8****:** Es que Lovi si no fuera un loco psicópata celoso no sería Lovi XD pero así le queremos ;u; uhh, si te gustaron los flashbacks te quiero *u* ojalá te haya gustado este capi, au revoir~

**Atsun****:** Uhh, justo cuando estaba terminando el fic y revisando los reviews pensé, dónde esta mi Atsucitaaaaa ;AAAA;. ¡Sí! Por fin se terminaron los flashbacks, después de casi un año, ya era hora XD. Es que Lovi es un amargadillo sin remedio~ No sabe que hay que apreciar más al novio superstar è-e (?). No te preocupes, es normal, yo quiero una orgía Toño ;u;.

Tu review es perfecto, mujer ;u; yo los amo siempre *los lovea* Me alegro de que te guste *u* y espero que este también, adiochito~

Ale, ya va siendo hora de cortar~ ¡nos vemos en el siguiente! 8D


	10. Conclusiones

**Cap. 10 Conclusiones**

La expresión de Antonio no tenía precio…parecía que se le iban a caer los ojos de las órbitas. Al parecer a Emma no se le había ocurrido contarle nada y por una parte se lo agradecía. Tragó saliva y dio un par de pasos hacia delante, esperando a que el español volviera a decir algo.

-¿Qué…haces aquí?- Preguntó Antonio confundido mientras posaba sus manos en la barra.

-Yo…b-bueno…- Comenzó a balbucear, joder… cómo le costaba encontrar las palabras…-He venido porque…- Notaba como su lengua tropezaba una y otra vez y casi no podía articular palabra. El rostro del moreno estaba frente a él (a unos buenos metros, eso sí) y tan solo el pensar en lo que tenía que decirle, en lo que tenía que explicarle…bastaba para que las palabras le salieran como si de un jodido subnormal se tratara. ¡Maldita sea! ¿No se supone que estaba preparado? Joder ¡pues no lo estaba! Puto Feliciano, era culpa suya por insistir en que fuera hoy…tendría que haberse mentalizado mejor, hacerse un guión y más tarde una chuleta en la mano para seguir unos pasos…aunque para qué engañar. Antes de tener todas esas cosas vergonzosas que tenía que decirle escritas, se habría quemado la susodicha mano…y quizás hasta el brazo.

-¿Estás bien?- Le interrumpió el estúpido español (bueno, más que interrumpirle…al fin y al cabo se había quedado un buen rato en silencio), al mismo tiempo que salía de la barra y se acercaba un poco más a él.

-Sí…es que no sé cómo empezar…yo…- Joder, y mientras tartamudeaba como nena, el idiota seguía acercándose ¡que dejara de hacerlo! Ya estaba suficiente nervioso ¿para qué ponerlo aún más?- T-te…

-¿Te?

-¡TREGUA! TRE-GUA- Exclamó de un impulso, volviendo a poner una distancia de más de dos metros entre ellos y sentándose en la mesa que más cerca le pillaba. Posó los codos en ésta y se tapó la cara…podía notar cómo le temblaba el cuerpo entero. Menudo numerito que estaba montando, Antonio estaría flipando.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a él y notó cómo le tomaban del hombro con una mano, dándole golpecitos para tranquilizarle.

-Ey, Lovino ¿te apetece un café?- Preguntó el moreno, retirando la mano. Lovino se quitó las manos de la cara y miró hacia el mayor.

-¿A estas horas?- Consiguió decir…ya se estaba tranquilizando (un poco).

-No hay horas fijadas para tomarse un buen café ¿no?- Sonrió Antonio, aunque seguía sin ser la sonrisa brillante y alegre a la que tan acostumbrado estaba de ver.

Lovino no dijo nada, solo asintió. Inmediatamente el español se dirigió a la cafetera y comenzó la faena. El italiano respiró hondo…en el tiempo que Antonio estaba haciendo el café tenía que tranquilizarse y trazarse un "plan". El problema principal era que no sabía cómo comenzar, y eso le conducía a que balbuceara como idiota. Quizás podría empezar mencionando a Emma…sí. Al fin y al cabo era gracias a ella que ahora estaba ahí…

-Creo que ya sé por qué has venido…- Comenzó Antonio, posando la taza en la mesa y sentándose en frente suya.

-¿A-ah, sí?- Volvió a tartamudear, joder qué puta pesadez.

-Es posible que después de lo que ha pasado…tú quieras…- El moreno se tomó una pequeña pausa y le miró fijamente. Tragó saliva…quizás no tendría que comenzar él…miró expectante al otro y esperó a que continuara.-… ¿Seguir manteniendo buenas relaciones como amigos?

El italiano le miró incrédulo por un momento y después suspiró…al fin y al cabo este hombre seguía siendo tonto.

-Ni hablar.- Declaró, por fin serenado. Se fijó en que la cara del oji-verde se entristeció y se apresuró en arreglarlo.- Pero no me malinterpretes y escúchame atentamente. Miró su taza y comenzó a jugar con la cuchara removiendo el café de un lado a otro. Así al menos no le miraba fijamente al mayor y no se volvería a trabar por los nervios.- Hoy…por la tarde...Emma vino personalmente a contarme lo que te pasó con su hermano hace tiempo y me explicó la situación.

-¿Pero te lo ha dicho "todo"? Es decir…lo que ocurre entre ellos…

-Si te refieres a que son novios, sí, me lo ha dicho. También me ha contado los problemas que tuviste con el repollo mutante y permíteme decirte que eres idiota.

El español parecía que le iba a contestar pero no se lo permitió.- Déjame acabar…si he venido hoy…es porque me siento un estúpido. Yo no sabía nada y sin embargo te estuve dando el coñazo todo el tiempo…- Suspiró pesadamente, le costaba ser tan honesto, sobretodo en temas así, pero era necesario. Además de que ya llegaba la hora de decir lo más importante.- Mira…sé que la cagué olímpicamente, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, pero igualmente yo…te quiero y haya hecho o dicho lo que fuera en su momento, me he dado cuenta de que, joder, no me da la puta gana de perderte ahora.

Notó cómo su cara se calentaba…probablemente estaría completamente rojo, pero le daba igual. Miró al español y se encontró con una expresión de puro desconcierto, como si le acabaran de decir que los alienígenas existían y que le habían estado controlando toda su vida. Nervioso, el italiano acabó por perder la paciencia y exclamó espabilando al otro.

-¡Pero di algo, maldita sea! No me dejes así…

Antonio serenó su rostro y se levantó de su silla, a medida que se acercaba a él su corazón latía cada vez más rápido…casi notaba que se le podría salir de la boca. Maldición…

-Lovino…- Musitó el español, prácticamente a su lado.- Yo…llevo tanto tiempo queriendo besarte de nuevo que creo que me voy a volver loco.

-I-idiota…- Le insultó con voz débil y el sonrojo hasta en las malditas orejas.- Ni que tuvieras que pedir permiso…

Ahora sí que pudo observar cómo el brillo de los ojos de Antonio había vuelto y una pequeña media sonrisa (pequeña probablemente por lo incómodo de las circunstancias) se asomaba en su expresión. El mayor le tomó entre sus manos, colocándolas entre las mejillas del castaño y acercó sus rostros lo suficiente para que pudieran rozarse. Al notar la cercanía, él se agarró de los hombros del español, pasando primero por su torso, notó cómo el corazón del español latía desbocado…se alegró internamente de no ser el único que estaba de los malditos nervios allí…

Podía sentir que sus labios estaban prácticamente a punto de tocarse…ya llegaba…ya llegaba….cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor del momento…joder ¿por qué mierda tardaba tanto en llegar?

Y de pronto el hispano se retiró de golpe, dejándole totalmente desconcertado, abrió los ojos y le miró expectante… ¿qué cojones?

-Hueles muy bien….- Comentó entonces Antonio como si fuera el tema más normal del mundo en esos instantes.- Pero es diferente…no sé si es que hace demasiado que no te huelo o que has cambiado de colonia… ¿has cambiado? Huele muy bien~

-¿Cómo mierda puedes estropear el momento de esta forma?- Saltó el menor, indignado.- ¿Y cómo cojones es que te dedicas a memorizar mi olor? ¡Ni que fueras un perro!

-Lo siento, lo siento~- El español comenzó a reír y, a decepción del italiano, se alejó completamente de él.- Es que…me acabo de dar cuenta de que la puerta está abierta…y una vez empiece no voy a parar…así que es preferible cerrarla ahora.

Vale, con eso el enfado se le fue de golpe y se sonrojó completamente…joder, Antonio siempre tan franco y él siempre tan locomotora…casi podía verse echando humo…coño, parecía una monjita.

Hombre…es que más de dos meses de abstinencia eran bastantes días…y anda que no fueron tristes…un momento… ¡ ¿y qué hacía él pensando en su frustración sexual justo en ese momento? ! Bueno, como siempre era culpa de Antonio, porque menuda mirada perversa le había echado cuando se dirigió a la puerta…que por cierto ya estaba volviendo…ay, dios y él que no se había tomado ni el café que le había preparado (lo cual era una pena…con la de tiempo que llevaba sin probarlo…aunque si las cosas seguían así la probabilidad de que pudiera volver a tomar ese café cuando quisiera era casi absoluta)

Al centrar su atención en la taza de café no se dio cuenta de que el de los ojos verdes ya estaba prácticamente a su espalda hasta que éste no le abrazó por detrás…eran tan agradable sentir la calidez que su cuerpo emanaba…y eso que estaban en pleno Octubre y tampoco es que hiciera tanto frío.

Pensaba darse la vuelta, pero el tonto de Antonio comenzó a propinarle pequeños besos en el cuello que le impedían pensar con claridad. Simplemente decidió dejarse llevar. Le molestaba la lentitud del español…el muy cabrón se estaba tomando su maldito tiempo…y a él aún le debía un beso…

Aún a espaldas suya, decidió tomar riendas en el asunto y le tiró del pelo. El mayor paró de golpe y dejó escapar una queja…menuda nena, tampoco le había tirado tan fuerte (aunque si le hubieran tirado así a él probablemente se habría cagado en la puta madre de quien fuera)

-Auu…jo… ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó mientras se posicionaba delante de él, sentado en la mesa.

-Deja ya de dar tantos rodeos, idiota ¿no tenías "tantas" ganas de besarme?- Contestó frunciendo el ceño, mierda, qué vergüenza…pero es que el muy capullo le quitaba la paciencia hasta a una monja.

-Pero no seas tan impaciente, hombre, hay que "tantear" el terreno primero…

-¿Qué terreno ni que terreno? No soy un jardín, imbécil…

-Vale, vale, perdona…- Después de disculparse, el español le tomó de las manos para obligarlo a acercarse a él. Tras rodearle con los brazos, hundió el rostro del italiano en su pecho. Maldito bastardo…seguía tomándoselo con mucha calma…pero bueno, si era así sí podía esperar…ahora era él el que inhalaba su aroma. Era agradable que oliese como siempre.

El oji-verde retiró finalmente las manos de la espalda del menor y las puso en su cara de nuevo. Comenzó a acariciar sus orejas mientras acercaba su rostro cada vez más al suyo. Lovino cerró los ojos y esperó su maldito beso…como se le ocurriera interrumpirlo de nuevo lo asesinaría y le encerraría en el campo abandonado más próximo.

Por fin sintió el tacto de los labios españoles sobre los suyos. Al principio sólo de forma superficial ya que apenas intercambiaban besos en la comisura de los labios. Al cabo de unos segundos Antonio se abrió paso por su boca introduciendo su lengua, la cual Lovino aceptó gustosamente (no era momento para hacerse el difícil, maldita sea) y le devolvió el beso posando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor. Llevaba tanto…tanto tiempo, maldición-sin probar esos labios…que la sensación y el disfrute que le provocaba hacía que quisiera más…y al parecer Antonio sentía lo mismo ya que cada vez lo inclinaba más y más, profundizando el beso. El moreno se separó por la falta de aire pero no se quedó quieto y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

Como en un acto reflejo el italiano le detuvo tomándole de los brazos y le miró con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Espera, espera…n-no creo que sea el lugar más adecuado para…hacerlo…- Exclamó observando la expresión del otro, que pasaba de alegría a decepción.

-¿Por qué? Si he cerrado la puerta…

-Porque no y punto, idiota. No es cómodo y no pienso limpiar nada después.- Miró a su alrededor y sentenció finalmente.-Llévame a casa…

Tras escuchar eso último, el español volvió a sonreír.

-Ahora mismo~

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

El temperamento de Lovino era algo explosivo, eso ya lo sabía todo el mundo. Dependiendo de la forma que tuviera de despertar podría empeorar mucho, no muchísimo. Sin embargo había una manera especial de despertarlo, y era rozarle la nariz suavemente con los dedos, provocándole unas leves cosquillas.

Y eso Antonio lo sabía perfectamente…

-Lovino…Lovi…- Escuchó que le llamaban mientras entreabría los ojos y se encontraba al español a su lado. Éste, apoyando su cabeza con una mano, utilizaba la otra para juguetear con su nariz.

-¿Qué pasa? Tengo sueño…- Dijo soñoliento y encogiéndose en sí mismo.

-Son las siete…tú entras a trabajar a las ocho ¿no?- Comentó sin retirar su mano del rostro del italiano…menudo milagro que se hubiera despertado antes el español que no él, eso era digno de ser recordado por años (Vale, eso era una exageración)

-No pienso ir…- Murmuró dándose la vuelta y escondiendo la cara en el suave tacto de la almohada – Estoy exhausto… ¿sabes a qué hora nos pusimos a dormir ayer aproximadamente? Porque yo no, pero puedo decirte que eran más de las tres…

-¿Y no pasa nada? ¿No se enfadaran contigo?

-Que se enfaden, me da igual…estoy pensando en dejarlo igualmente…estoy hasta el culo de esa mierda.

-Pensaba que era lo que te gustaba…- A sorpresa del italiano la voz del mayor sonaba alegre, el muy maldito parecía que se alegraba. Giró la cabeza para mirarle y éste se dedicó a comenzar a acariciar su pelo.

-Pues no lo es, pagan bien y todo eso pero estoy harto de que me deje amargado…aún más de lo que ya estoy…

-Tú no estás amargado, Lovino, sólo tienes una personalidad fuerte y mucho orgullo.- Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro tras decir esas palabras y se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla- Y sobre lo del trabajo…bueno, podrías volver a trabajar conmigo~ no es mala idea ¿verdad?

El italiano sonrió. Así que por eso sonaba así de contento. Tan simplón y tan tonto como siempre…se alzó de la cama un poco para encontrarse con los labios del mayor y le dio un suave beso.

-No…no es mala idea.- Concluyó rodeando al español y posando su cabeza en el pecho de éste –Por cierto, más te vale tomarte el día libre tú también. Porque no pienso tirarme todo el día durmiendo…

El moreno asintió riendo. Su sonrisa era radiante y conseguía contagiarte aunque no quisieras…

-Lovino…quizás esto es una pregunta bastante tonta pero…esto significa…que volvemos a empezar ¿no es así?

-¿Volver a empezar? Ni de coña. Lo que hacemos es continuar, sólo hemos tenido una pequeña crisis, todas las parejas las tienen.- Mientras hablaba, Lovino iba asintiendo, como si tuviera toda la razón del mundo.

-Woah…si eso era una pequeña crisis no quiero ver una grande…- Comentó el idiota español abriendo los ojos y poniendo cara asustada.

-Vaaaaale, hemos tenido una crisis catastrófica.- Admitió.- Pero eso no quiere decir que haya que empezar completamente de cero, maldición. Ahora voy a dormir que me estoy muriendo del sueño, coño ya.

-Buff, yo estoy tan emocionado que no me podría dormir ahora.-Inquirió Antonio con la mirada perdida y suspirando. Joder…eso había sonado tan pero tan estúpidamente adorable…jodido idiota…

-Pues haz algo útil y llama a mi hermano para que mueva su maldito culo homosexual y vaya haciendo mis maletas. Seguro que el patatón le ayuda porque ya estaba deseando echarme de su casa a patadas alemanas.

-Entonces… ¿ya vuelves a casa?- Preguntó el mayor sorprendido. Ante su afirmación mostró un rostro de felicidad que ni Bambi al enterarse que su madre seguía viva.- ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! ¡Estaba convencido de que te harías un poco el remolón con ese tema y que como mínimo me tocaría esperar una semana! ¡Qué felicidad~!

-Pues ya sabes…-Murmuró a la vez que se daba la vuelta dispuesto a dormir (y para esconder la estúpida sonrisa que se le había quedado pegada en el careto. Mierda, las palabras de Antonio le contagiaban su ilusión).-Pero cuando me despierte…te quiero ver aquí ¿eh?

-No me voy a ir a ningún sitio ¿quieres que te despierte a alguna hora?

-Cuando venga Feliciano… con las maletas, si es que viene hoy. Pero tampoco le llames inmediatamente, que te conozco.

Y pegando una risotada, el español le acarició el pelo suavemente y salió de la cama, dejando que el sueño se apoderara de él.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Cuando se despertó se encontró al mayor roncando junto a él…si es que…por mucho que dijera que estaba "emocionado" teniendo en cuanta la criatura dormilona que era…en fin…

Se levantó y buscó sus pantalones para tomar su móvil y mirar la hora. Ya eran las dos del mediodía…joder, se había pasado tres pueblos durmiendo. Tenía una llamada perdida…probablemente del trabajo pero le importaba un pito y tres cuartos. Miró a su alrededor, buscando la ropa que le faltaba y se encontró una nota con la letra de Antonio (y sus estúpidos dibujitos)

"_Lovino, llamé a Feli para decirle lo de las maletas y me dijo que las haría pero que tendrías que ir tú a recogerlas. Como supongo de antemano que vas a ir para montarle la bronca dile de mi parte que tengo muchas ganas de verlo _:D"

-Pff…supones bien, idiota, pero no del todo.- Murmuró acercándose a la cama donde el joven dormía y agachándose para morderle la nariz (y bien fuerte)

-¡A-ay! ¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Incendio? ¡Incendio!- Gritó el español sobresaltado.

-¿Qué incendio ni que leches? ¿Qué estabas soñando…?- Antonio le miró desconcertado, como si aún no supiera dónde estaba.- Mira, da igual ¿no tienes ganas de ver al subnormal de mi hermano? Pues vente conmigo… ¡pero date prisa!

El moreno se vistió como un rayo, pero claro, igual era tan desastroso que estaba hecho una mierda. Le tocó a Lovino arreglarlo un poco y dejarlo en condiciones como siempre antes de la ruptura…podía sentir cómo las cosas volvían a la normalidad y eso le tranquilizaba.

Usaron el coche de Antonio para ir al piso del menor de los italianos. Al mismo tiempo que Antonio conducía, Lovino se dedicó a mirar por la ventana y observar la carretera. No pudo evitar rememorar la angustia y la tristeza que le invadieron tan sólo una semana antes mientras conducía por aquellas calles…tras haber tomado la última caja que tenía que recoger. Pensó en lo mal que lo había pasado y en lo poco que le gustaría volver a repetir la experiencia.

-Antonio…

-Dime.

-No es que no confíe en mí…pero nunca se sabe y prefiero asegurarme antes…-Dejó la mirada perdida en las aceras que observaba y continuó…un tanto indeciso.-Si yo…por algún casual…no. A ver…

-Tranquilo, Lovi, tú dime, no pasa nada.

-No es eso, es que no sé cómo explicarme…- Hizo una pausa y por fin continuó.- ¿Sabes? Yo a ti…te quiero mucho…muchísimo…y no es como si te estuviera proponiendo nada ¿eh? Pero dudo que eso cambie en…bueno, nunca.- Joder… la puta madre, menuda declaración que estaba soltando…seguro que ya volvía a estar completamente rojo…- El caso es que…yo soy como soy…se me pueden cruzar los cables y puedo ponerme a decir cosas que no siento o no sé…precipitarme…si eso pasara….si volviera a pasar…tú…

-No te preocupes, Lovino.- Le interrumpió el español.- No pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente…de hecho no te pienso dejar ir nunca más. Si es por eso puedes estar tranquilo.

-Aún así haré lo que pueda para cambiar eso.

-No tienes que cambiar, Lovino. Lo único que has de hacer es, en vez de quedarte con todo dentro, soltarlo. Sea lo que sea, yo siempre te voy a escuchar ¿sí?- Paró el coche al estar un semáforo en rojo y giró la vista hacia el menor.- Porque de hecho, me encanta cuando eres tan honesto en decir lo que piensas y conmigo no va a haber ningún problema.- Levantó una mano del volante y se la acercó a su mejilla.- Por cierto…yo también te quiero, amor.- Declaró tomándole del hombro y acercándole a sí mismo para darle un largo beso.

Le pilló desprevenido, pero no tardó en corresponderle gustosamente. Se separaron cuando los coches de atrás comenzaron a pitar al estar el semáforo en verde de nuevo. Hijos de perra… ¿Es que no podían esperarse un momento?

Antonio arrancó el coche de nuevo, mirando al frente. El italiano apenas podía creer lo aliviado que le había dejado hablar de ello con el español. Había sacado una buena conclusión de toda la conversación y era que….si no podía confiar en sí mismo, pues vale, qué se le iba a hacer. Siempre había sido un enojón inseguro, pero en Antonio sí que podía hacerlo. Él mismo se lo había dicho y el italiano confiaba en sus palabras…

Y es que… al fin y al cabo...y al menos con Antonio, nunca sería demasiado tarde.

* * *

Fin y san se acabó~

Qué final más malo, coña.

Pero no os podéis quejar, cursilón y digno de Disney xD

Si tenéis curiosidad por lo que ocurrió más tarde…pues…al día siguiente la abuela del capítulo 6 atropelló a Lovino (para una vez que su yerno le deja el coche…). Antonio, dolido y destrozado, se rapó el pelo y se hizo monje en las montañas. Al cabo de 20 años consiguió llegar al Nirvana y adquirió poderes. Con ellos llegó a reencarnar a Lovino, lástima que fuera en caballo.

*La apalean y le disparan por todas las partes del cuerpo, incluida la espina dorsal*

Vale, no, era bromita, tenía ganas de soltar una idiotez *u* Aim sou soouurryy~ está claro que sus vidas continuas super mega genial de la vida, se casan, tienen hijos (lol) adoptados, claro xD y yo que sé, tienen sus problemillas de pareja, como todo el mundo, porque sin esas discusiones las relaciones no tienen sabor *eyes* (además de que las reconciliaciones son seksies~) pero jamás volviéndose a separar. How beautiful ;u;

Haciendo este último capi estuve debatiendo un buen rato si hacer lemon o no, al final fue que no porque no pegaba con la esencia en sí del fic (aparte de que soy monja (?) (Vale ¿quién se creyó eso?)). En cualquier caso, no por eso no hay smex, you know. Me gusta insinuar, la insinuación es sana y no afecta a mi reputación (no mucho (?))

Como mi mejor amiga esté leyendo esto (intentó quitarme varias veces el cuaderno cuando escribía en clase y no le dejé por vergüenza, pero yo sé que ésta no se rinde tan fácilmente) me mataré (?).

Si vuelvo a meterme en el mundo del fic después de esto (que no estoy segura, quién sabe) prometo seme Lovi, lo prometo ewe.

Vale, hora de responder reviews~ wa~ llegamos a los 100 con el anterior capi, no os podéis ni imaginar cuánto os amo ;u; *llora y se muere*

**Atsun:** No te sientes poderosa ¡eres poderosa! (?) *u*. Jo, yo quiero un hermano así xD me encantaría ;A;. BelBel es la cosa más adorable del universo y me haría lesbi por ella (por ella y por Emily Browning~ *pervy face). ¡Es que el incesto es gracioso! (?).

Lo siento por cortarlo ahí xD espero que te guste, Atsu *u* tú me has seguido de principio a fin y te quiero ;u; se podría decir que este fic es casi para ti (?) muchísimas gracias, cariñín y ojalá que te guste el final ;UU;

PD: A mí Chibimano colado por BelBel…me inspira….ternura xD pero me gusta más el Chibimano que cree que le gusta Bélgica pero en realidad está enamorado de Toño. Lo sé, soy rara ;w;

**Ariadonechan:** Asdhj me alegro de que te gustara *llora un poco* No te preocupes ¡_nunca es demasiado tarde _para seguir el fic! XD. El saldo del móvil de Emma está en la cuenta de Holanda así que hay que aprovechar (?) xD. Espero que te guste el final, cariño *3*

**Flan-Chan:** N-no soy diosa ni nada, yo solo soy una patata con dedos que escribe para que su dueño no se la coma (Ludwig (?)) ;w;. Siento haber tardado tanto QwQ y espero que el final cumpla tus expectativas, se te ama *3* *abrazo*

**Yahoho:** Es que Feli es un encanto~ 3 y asdhjgas me alegro tanto de que te guste mi fic ;w; yo adoro cómo escribes tú y es un orgullo (?) que me comentes ;A; *se va volando al cielo* Espero que te guste el final ;3;

**Hinata Jagerjaques:** El incesto es seksie, eso nadie lo puede negar *eyes* yo es que adoro todo lo que tenga que ver con el incesto *u* aunque yo no soy ninguna incestuosa ¿eh? XDD. ¡Lovi se confesó como tenía que ser! ¡Bien hecho Lovi! èue. Espero que te guste el final 3

**moonplata:** Noo, yo no te odio, yo te amo, baby ;3; finalmente se acabó lo que se daba, he tardado un pedazo de año en escribir todo esto, qué inútil soy XDD. Ojalá te guste el final ;3; ¡nos vemos!

**Sha-Lin:** Lovi es un cabrito (?) pero en bueeeen plan xD el HolBel queda definitivamente *u* son tan monos~ . Espero que te guste el final ;w; ¡nos leemos!

**BB:** Una larga laaaarga espera, sin duda XDD pero espero que haya merecido la pena ;A; ojalá te agrade~

**LastSilence:** O-oh dios santo, ¿m-matrimonio? ¿C-conmigo? Esto es tan inesperado ./. ¡Sí quiero! ¡Casémonos y tengamos babies spamanos! (?) *V*. Se reconciliaron yay~ xD au, no conseguí que te gustara BelBel, bueno, los gustos son los gustos XD yo la amodoro, pero si la ponen con Lovi…ohhhh….ohhhh…*suena sierra eléctrica de fondo*

Aashjdgas me alegro de que te guste como escribo, en serio, estoy tan contenta QuQ. Bueno, no deliras tanto, un poco más y lo hacen ahí mismo (?) XD. Ojalá que te guste el final ;w; o si no me tiraré por un barranco y me mataré (?). Asj si te hice reír mi vida ya está completa ;u; *abraza*

**Mikaelaamaarhcp:** N-no me mates, por favooorr ;AAA;¡ s-soy joven y virgen aún! (?). Me alegro de que te guste ;3; y si hace que tu amor por el Spamano crezca, cumplí con mi objetivo en la vida (?) èwe/.

**Rainele8:** ¡Yo también te quiero! QuQ Ven a mis brazos, amore (?), uh, tienes que encontrar otra razón para vivir porque esto se ha acabado ;AAA; . Ah, hice fail en hacer que a la gente le gustara BelBel jo XD, pero bueno odiar está bien ¡odia! (?). Ah~ lees fics con Dsi xD yo uso la PSP *como es de las suyas de la un abrazo*. N-no soy cruel, yo soy una niña muy buena ;3;. Uh, gracias QuQ lo tomaré en cuenta *loves*

**Kanoski:**No te mueras *le echa revivir (?)* N-no hace falta que me busques hasta el fin del mundo ;3; mira, mira, ya continué ;U; ¡y no me mates ;AAA;! ¡Soy muy joven y aún no he encontrado al Antonio de mi vida, por favoorr! ;AA; *cobarde* . Bueno, en cualquier caso, espero que te haya gustado el final XD

Ha~ se acabó~ da hasta penita~ en fin, si vuelvo a escribir fanfics alguna otra vez en mi corta vida (?) espero que nos volvamos a encontrar ;3; si me seguís en LJ o DA me callo XD.¡ Sonne se despide! ≧ヮ≦ ¡Adioshito!


End file.
